What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Basically, a Hallmark Christmas movie with celebrity Nico Yazawa moving into the house next to Dr. Maki Nishikino, much to the dismay of Eli Ayase, a lawyer and president of the Cherry Blossom Heights Neighborhood Association. Eli's married to Nozomi, Nico's taking care of her siblings for a year with the help of bodyguard/nanny Umi Sonada. Two of three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT

Doctor Maki Nishikino had bought her house in Cherry Blossom Heights in the summer. It was a nice little development, full of professional couples and a few singles like herself. People pretty much kept to themselves, the atmosphere was generally calm and the Cherry Blossom Heights Neighborhood Association kept a close eye on everyone to make sure that nothing really ever got untidy. Maki's neighbor, Eli Ayase, was a lawyer and the president of the Neighborhood Association. She and her wife, Nozomi, had a little girl, Michaela, 4 years old, who was very quiet and reserved and obviously spoiled. Maki felt comfortable there.

The house next to hers had been empty since Maki moved in, the 'For Sale' sign discreet. But today, there was a battered station wagon in the driveway, full of boxes. The car had to be at least 10 years old and was definitely showing hard use. Maki wondered if someone had bought the house and if that was actually their car because surely anyone who drove a car like that couldn't afford a house even Maki had thought pricy.

A teenager came out of the house, pulled a couple of boxes out of the car and caught sight of Maki as they turned toward the house. The boxes got dropped back into the car. Instead the teen, a small, impish looking girl with black hair and twinkling red eyes waved at Maki while approaching.

"Hi! I'm Nico. Are you the neighbor?"

The teen was dressed in jeans, a red turtleneck turtleneck and a flannel shirt in holiday colors.

Maki nodded, trying not to clutch her purse too tightly, "Yes. I'm Dr. Nishikino. Are your parents moving in?"

The girl cocked her head at her, eyes very serious, eyebrows lowered. When Maki continued to only look politely quizzical, Nico doubled over, slapped the side of her legs and started laughing.

"Oh, you're going to be fun."

Maki took a step backwards and decided to clutch her purse as hard as she liked, politeness be damned.

The teen looked up, smiled again, even brighter, and somehow changed her posture and attitude enough that Maki found herself taking a step forward, drawn in.

"Good evening, Dr. Nishikino, I'm Nico Yazawa. It's a pleasure to meet you, " Nico's voice was commanding and she extended a hand, "Chanel is one of my favorite designers too, good choice on the purse."

Nico's handshake was firm and her smile amused; Maki could think of nothing to say. How old was this person? And was she actually the owner of both the car and the house?

"Have you had dinner yet?" Nico asked.

"N...no," Maki stuttered as Nico released her hand into a suddenly much colder evening. "Why?"

"I figured maybe you could suggest somewhere to order pizza from and then join me for a couple of slices while you tell me about the neighborhood." Nico returned to the car and picked up her boxes, "My couch is all set up and the stereo will only take a minute. Go home, put on comfortable pants and come over."

Maki couldn't think of an excuse not to share a pizza. Nico had just kind of swept over her with what Maki assumed must be charm and Maki found herself watching the shorter woman carry her boxes confidently.

Nico looked back over her shoulder, red eyes bright as she winked, "So, you coming over, Neighbor Maki?"

"Sure."

Nico stretched out. Neighbor Maki had changed into fairly svelte looking gray trousers and a designer t-shirt with a hoodie tossed over. So expensive casual clothing to go with the expensive sports car, the lovely lavender eyes, impeccably styled red hair and the legs, oh, those legs. If Nico was being honest about how gay she was, Nico couldn't wait to see her extremely attractive neighbor in summer shorts. But for now, Neighbor Maki sat a bit uncomfortably on the end of the couch, facing Nico but not relaxed at all. Good pizza though.

Nico had offered any kind of music the doctor requested and jazz had been the choice. Nico didn't have much, but there was Ella Fitzgerald and few other singers Nico had acquired albums of or some reason. Probably gifts. But hey, they kept her redheaded neighbor from the fidgeting she had initially been doing so Nico became instantly fonder of them.

Maki had been quite detailed about the various local pizzerias and their habits and flavors. Nico worried that there might be a quiz.

"Did you enjoy your pizza?" Maki wondered as Nico had gone silent and seemed to be staring at her.

Nico jumped a little, "Oh yeah, good stuff. I'll have to try a few of the other ones you suggested sometime. I eat pizza a lot." Nico saluted, "Thank you, ma'am."

Maki frowned, "Are you sure you're not a teenager?"

"I've never been carded in my own house before," Nico giggled. "Why yes, Dr. Nishikino, I am over 20 years old, I bought the house myself and I'm really surprised you don't recognize me."

"Why would I?"

Nico shook her head. She was obviously being presented with a member of that very particular species: the introverted workaholic of very narrow interests.

"Why would you, after all?" Nico shrugged, laughing at her own ego. Not everybody followed pop music or TV shows. Country music was more popular in these mountains anyway. It's part of why Nico had moved here. Close enough to Nashville to get to a recording studio easily but neighbors who didn't know her on sight. Usually, she would have pressed the point and gone into her signature cutesy "Nico Nico Ni" smile and dance, but she was actually enjoying a night off from performance mode. Plus, Dr. Nishikino didn't seem the type to be impressed by either a cutesy song and dance or celebrity street cred and Nico had decided it might be nice to stay on quietly conversational terms with her very attractive neighbor. So she turned the talk to practical matters. The good looking doctor probably excelled at practical matters. "So do you have an electrician you use? I need to rewire the basement."

Maki nodded, "I'll get you a list. I can email it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Nico bounced down the couch and gave Maki a quick hug, partly to see how high the other woman would jump and partly because Nico was having trouble shutting down the part of her brain that had wanted to slide closer to Maki all evening. Maki didn't jump as high as Nico had feared, staying firmly on the couch, but she did politely push away from the smaller woman.

"Thank you for dinner, " Maki stood.

"No dessert?" Nico pouted. Maki looked down at the floor.

"Early shift."

"Well, thanks for keeping me company, Neighbor Maki. It's nice to know I have at least one neighbor I can talk to."

Maki turned abruptly and opened the door, ""Good night."

Maki walked quickly to her house after an unexpected evening of society. The jazz had been nice and when Nico was talking, she definitely seemed older than Maki had initially guessed, but there was still something...Nico Yazawa, did the name sound familiar? And was it impolite to Google your new, awfully cute neighbor?

NICO NI IS COMING TO TOWN

Maki got into the office early. Coffee was already perking; Hanayo had arrived first. They'd met as college freshmen, both in Northwestern's HPME program, both deciding on family practice, Maki contrary to the family habit of becoming surgeons. They were starting a practice together, with the backing of Maki's family. The practice was currently searching for a third partner, as they had maxed out the number of patients they could handle this past summer but now it was nearly Thanksgiving and no one had really suited. Which meant more hours.

Hanayo, light brown hair tousled, glasses already slipped down her nose, was in a good mood this morning. Her fiancée, Rin Hoshizora, was the assistant track coach at a local college, after a successful college career in middle distance races. Rin was still travelling to compete in Olympic level competitions and had just gotten back from a week long trip to Jamaica for training.

"Rin made it back all right?" Maki asked.

Hanayo nodded happily, "She won't have to travel again until after the holidays. We're having a party in mid December, if you're not busy."

Maki poured out coffee. Her mug was twice the size of Hanayo's and not nearly deep enough this early in the morning. The coffee didn't have to be fancy or expensive or even anything other than freeze dried. It just had to be hot and available.

"How was your weekend?" Hanayo asked.

"Someone bought the house next door." Maki shrugged, "We had pizza, it was nice but a little odd. She seemed to think I should know her but I was too tired last night to Google her name."

"What is it?"

"Nico Yazawa."

Hanayo squeaked and her cup fell out of her hands, spilling coffee all over the morning newspaper, "Nico Ni!? Your new next door neighbor is Nico Ni?"

"What's that mean?"

One of the nurses came into the breakroom and Hanayo pulled him into the conversation, "Maki's new neighbor is Nico Ni."

"Wow. Really," he looked at Maki, "Your neighborhood's going to get noisy."

"What? Why?"

Hanayo pulled out her phone and typed something. She pushed it into Maki's hands. A music video, song title "I'll Always Smile For You," Artist: Nico Ni. Maki squinted. The singer in the freeze frame wasn't wearing flannel and her hair was done up in a weird hairstyle that probably only looked good on an anime character, but it did look a bit like her new neighbor.

"So she's a singer? Makes sense, we're close to Nashville." Maki generally stuck to jazz or classical. She'd trained on the piano until med school and still played to relax.

"No, No, No." Hanayo was flustered, grabbing her phone back to hit play, "Nico Ni is a pop star, a YouTube sensation and the winner of the first IDOL USA. Her first album hit Number 1 on the Billboard charts on its debut. Her fans love her. She prides herself on her ability to make anyone smile."

An annoying peppy voice suddenly filled the break room, chanting about smiles. Hanayo seemed lost in her own world, lips mouthing the words, hips moving to the beat. Maki had never seen the other woman behave like this. Efficient, whip smart and super shy were the adjectives Maki usually used to describe her business partner. But this was almost a different woman. Maki's phone alarm went off. Her first patient was due in ten minutes. She put a hand on Hanayo's shoulder, distracting the other woman from her frenzy.

"I have to go get ready."

"Bring her to the party." Hanayo blurted.

Maki just stared, hand going to twirl several strands of hair, "I...I don't really know her…"

Hanayo nodded, disappointed, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Maki nodded and left the room without responding, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. What did having a YouTube sensation for a neighbor mean?

YOU'RE A MEAN ONE

Nozomi Tojo loved her wife. They're been together since high school. It had been love at first sight and Nozomi had never regretted it. Not even now, when their daughter was off at pre school and they could have been spending some time naked in a room other than their bedroom with the door shut while their daughter slept but instead Eli was pacing and muttering about the new resident two doors down.

"Why did she pick here?" Eli had stopped right in front of Nozomi, her blonde ponytail bobbing with anger. "We're not really near anywhere, it's quiet, everybody just goes to work every morning like everyone else. Why would a singer known for crazy stunts move here?" Eli stomped, "Is this a crazy stunt? I won't put up with that sort of thing, Nozomi."

"Elichi," Nozomi rose off the couch and caught Eli around the waist before she could stomp her way around their living room again, "Maybe she moved here for some peace and quiet."

"HA!" Eli snorted, "Celebrities attract trouble and trouble is never quiet."

"Elichi." Nozomi used the voice she used on little Mischa when she was having a temper tantrum, "You are not the police. And unless she breaks a law, there's not much you can do. Plus, she hasn't done anything yet except buy a house that's been standing vacant for a year. That's not good for the neighborhood either."

"Did you see that station wagon?" Eli pointed a finger in the direction of the new neighbor's driveway, "How did she afford the house?"

Nozomi sighed, "Benefit of the doubt, Eli. You're a lawyer, right? You believe in the rule of law and the Constitution right? You need to give our new neighbor a chance."

Eli crossed her arms, "I bet Maki will hate her. She can't stand anything loud or flashy."

Nozomi looked down at the Tarot cards spread on the coffee table in front of the couch, "Hmmmm."

Eli noticed, "Who were you doing a reading about?" She broke out of Nozomi's hold, "Of course, the new neighbor. I don't want to know."

Nozomi's smile was cryptic, "I don't intend to tell you. I wasn't expecting you home until after I had to go pick up Mischa." Nozomi slid an arm around Eli's shoulder and behind her neck, "But since you are, maybe we could do something together."

"Together?" Eli frowned, wondering if she'd forgotten some household chore or if Nozomi had a new task for her, "What do you need help with?"

Nozomi's laugh tinkled as she pulled her clueless wife closer, "Just kiss me, Elichi"

BETTER NOT POUT

Maki came home late. Her house was dark but at Nico's house, the door was open, light was spilling out into the front yard, a Tesla Roadster was parked in the driveway next to the station wagon and Nico was standing at the door holding out her arms as a small child ran into them. Maki parked in the driveway, getting out of the car, but nearly catching her coat in the door as she watched the scene next door. Nico had noticed her and putting the child over one hip, she waved and headed in Maki's direction. Maki glanced at her door, too far away and Nico was closing in. So she stepped forward, forcing a smile on her face. Guess Nico really wasn't a teenager. The child looked seven or eight years old, with raven black hair and red eyes that were an exact duplicate of her neighbors.

"Hello, Neighbor Maki," Nico called out cheerfully. "Google me yet?"

"You didn't mention children." Maki was still so stunned at the thought of Nico, whoever owned the sports car and children that she just said what she was thinking.

Nico stared at her for a long breath, then laughed, "You really are going to be fun." She put the child down, "This is my youngest brother, Cotaro. He and my two sisters are living with me for a year because my mom got transferred overseas." She put a hand on her brother's head, "Cotaro, this is Dr. Maki Nishikino. She's our neighbor. I want you to be nice to her."

Cotaro held out his hand, red eyes serious. Maki shook it, "Nice to meet you, Cotaro."

"Maki." Cotaro chanted.

Nico pushed him a little, "You have to call her Dr. Nishikino, Cotaro. It's respectful."

Cotaro frowned at Maki, eyebrows heavy. She felt like she failed a test. With an 8 year old. She looked to Nico and met a mildly amused gaze, "Why don't you call me Dr. Maki? My younger patients do."

Cotaro nodded and Nico hugged him, "Go back in the house. Tell Umi I'll be in in a minute."

"Is Umi another one of your siblings?" Maki assumed that would be a safe question.

Nico chuckled again, "Nope. Not a good night for guessing, Neighbor Maki. Cocoro and Cocoa are my sisters' name, Umi is…"

Maki waited, not sure what to think. She should have asked Hanayo more about Nico. Like if she was dating anyone. Or if she had siblings. Or the name of more than one of her songs.

A striking woman with long, dark hair appeared in the open door, "Nico, the oven timer just went off."

Nico looked back over her shoulder, "Get them started. I'll be right there."

Maki's jaw had dropped at the sudden surprisingly domestic scene and she found herself edging back toward her own house.

"My lasagna's done," Nico turned back to Maki and announced. "I don't always eat pizza for dinner. Where were we…" Nico scratched the back of her head, "Oh right, Umi." Nico took a step to close the gap Maki had been increasing, "Did you Google me?"

Maki looked away, "N...no. But I asked my partner about you."

"Partner?" Nico fidgeted with her shirt, flannel, different pattern than yesterday's, mostly grey and black, "Does she live with you?"

"N..no. Why would she…" Maki was puzzled and then her brain kicked her, "Business partner. She's a doctor as well. We have a joint practice."

"Ah." Nico smiled, "So you know about the famous Nico Ni. Fan of my songs?"

"No." Maki was blunt; Nico's attitude lost much of its bounce. Maki noticed the deflation, "Hanayo only played one, something about smiles. I didn't really have time to listen."

Nico bounced back, "All the great Nico Ni's songs are about smiles. That's the great Nico Ni's job, bringing smiles to everyone." She raised her hands to her hand in some version of the 'Rock On' gesture and suddenly sang, "Nico Ni, here to make your heart throb with a Nico Nico Ni smile."

Maki didn't know what to say. Or maybe she was just speechless, watching Nico grin at her. It was a little dazzling. She stepped back, "Anyway, I have to get inside."

"Right. Nice to see you again, Neighbor Maki." Nico started to turn, then paused, "Umi's one of my oldest friends, a writer, my bodyguard and for the next year, my siblings' live in nanny. So you'll see her around. I'll introduce you next time." Nico chuckled, "You'll like her. She takes things very seriously, like you."

Serious, Maki thought, an adjective nearly always attached to her by friends and family. Much more polite than dour or standoffish, but still not the most pleasant of first impressions to realize you have made. Next, she'd be hearing reliable. Then grumpy for a third, which she was as she thought about the previous two. Nico waved again and bounced off. Maki watched as her new neighbor closed the door behind her, leaving only porch lights illuminating the moonless night. Lasagna, Maki thought, maybe she had one in the freezer. Honoka always left a variety of different meals when she restocked Maki's freezer every week. And maybe tonight, she'd Google the new neighbor, vivacious, cute and charming.

EVERYBODY'S WAITING FOR THE MAN WITH THE BAG

Maki had fallen asleep on the couch again, in cartoon snowman covered pajama pants and a grey NU sweatshirt. She looked at the clock on phone. 10:30 p.m. She must have fallen asleep right after dinner. The doorbell. That's what had woken her up.

Who the heck...she slid her feet in her fuzzy slippers and shuffled toward the door.

"Who is it?"

"Howdy, Neighbor Maki!" Nico's too perky voice replied through the door.

Maki opened it. Someone the height of her next door neighbor was standing on her stoop, but there wasn't the usual flannel. The barest definition of a little black dress draped Nico's body, with a silvery shawl thrown over nearly bare shoulders and muscular legs elongated by a barely present skirt and silver pumps. Nico's hair was twisted up into a bun, her neck exposed and her smile was nearly as bright as a cherry, thanks to red lipstick with what seemed to be a gold metallic sheen.

"Nico Nico Ni is here to wish you a good night" Nico did a little dance, bringing both hands up to her forehead. Maki just stared, then suddenly remembered she'd fallen asleep in makeshift pajamas. Putting a hand in her hair, she hit the first of multiple knots and frowned.

"Ok."

Nico swallowed a laugh, "Did Nico wake up the doctor? Sorry."

"No," Maki lied. "Just watching TV."

Nico's smile seemed to get brighter with every breath and Maki sensed that her eyes were sweeping in every detail of Maki's appearance and current mood. But Maki could also see Nico was also shivering.

"Are you cold, you can come in…" Maki offered.

""Thanks, Neighbor Maki, but I just need a quick favor and I have to get home."

Maki waited. When Nico realized she wasn't going to get a reply from her obviously still mostly asleep neighbor, she continued.

"My mom's sending gifts for Christmas. Can I have them delivered here so my sisters and brothers don't know?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! That makes things easier. Sorry to wake you."

"No problem," Maki waved a dismissive hand as she yawned.

Nico leaned casually in the doorframe, glancing up over Maki's head. Maki looked up too, but there was nothing. Then her attention returned to Nico's face in time to catch a playful wink, "Too bad you don't have mistletoe up, Nico Ni would have let you warm her up a bit."

Maki's arm instantly crossed across her chest, "W..What do you mean?"

Nico winked again and turned with a twirl of her skirt, ""It'll come to you. Thanks again, Neighbor Maki."

Maki watched Nico trot across both their front yards in heels that should not have enabled movement that rapid. Nico waved again before she went inside her own house and then Maki was alone and suddenly more awake. Probably the cold and not just the odd mash of visions suddenly dashing across her brain: bright red eyes, warm with sparks of mischief, glistening lips, wet with licking, and flashing legs, teasingly moving away.

Close the door, Maki told herself, grab a snack, watch something useless. Don't plan a shopping trip for mistletoe or wonder where your neighbor spent her evening. But after the snack, Maki typed Nico Ni into her phone's internet browser. Movie premiere, Nashville, photos full of Nico out glowing whoever else made it into the frame. Maki fell back on the couch and hit shuffle. Jazz filled the room and she tried to just listen, no thinking or speculation allowed. Just let Al Hirt's trumpet drive thought away.

COME AND TRIM MY CHRISTMAS TREE

Another long day, with Hanayo hinting that Maki should ask Nico to the holiday party she and Rin were throwing and Maki insisting that she didn't know Nico nearly that well. Hanayo rarely pressed any issue, but the knowledge that Maki lived next door to a famous Idol had transformed Maki's restrained partner into a relentless pusher of hints and pleas. Maki had finally just forbidden the mention of Nico's name during working hours. Maki had also taken to making instant coffee with an electric kettle in her office and not venturing anywhere near the breakroom. But then Hanayo would catch her on her way out the door. Like today.

Hanayo's purple eyes gleamed at Maki and her hands were twisted together in a pleading gesture, "You need more friends, Maki. It'll be fun. She likes you, right? She keeps coming over."

Twice is not 'keeps coming over' Maki thought to herself while trying to ignore Hanayo.

"Have you seen any of her outfits? She has an amazing designer. No one does anything nearly as unpredictable and brilliant."

Maki tried not to think about the handkerchief of a black dress Nico had been freezing on her front steps in. Nico's designer was Kotori Minami, spouse of bodyguard/babysitter Umi Sonada and another of Nico's old school friends. Maki had been introduced to both. Kotori was very pretty, flirty and surprisingly modest, considering she worked with Nico. Actually, every one of Nico's associates thus far had given off an air of quiet confidence and competence; Nico being the only one who ever seemed brash. Plus, they were all ridiculously good looking. Maki had taken to double checking her hair and clothes before leaving the house in case she ran into any of the neighbor crew. Soon, she was going to take her mother's offer of springing for a shopping spree for new clothes. She groaned at the thought.

"Maki?" Hanayo sounded concerned, then gave Maki an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry, Maki. I don't mean to pressure you."

Maki decided not to tell Hanayo that she'd been dreading her mother's harassment, not the current conversation as her reaction seemed about to get her out of the current conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And give me a break. Or do I have to call Rin and tell her exactly how much you want to see my pretty new celebrity neighbor…" Maki let her voice tease.

"MAKI!" Hanayo squeaked.

"Good night, Hanayo. No Nico mentions tomorrow, please."

Hanayo nodded with a gulp, suddenly overcome with guilt. Maybe if she took Rin out to her favorite ramen shop….

GIMME COOKIES, CAUSE I'M SANTA

Another nearly sleepless night. Maki barely pulled herself out of bed. The week before Thanksgiving, flu season kicked in and everything since had been a blur. She'd had to spend Thanksgiving Day with her parents. She'd finally come home some time very late Saturday night after two long days subbing for a friend at a local hospital Sunday. No plans. And absolutely no reason for her doorbell to be ringing. URGGGHHH. Did Honoka mix up Sunday and Monday again as well as forget her key.

Maki wrapped the fallen blanket around her bare shoulders, shoved her feet into slippers and stomped downstairs. She ripped the door open, "Did you forget your damn key again?"

There was no reply. Maki shook her head, made sure her eyes were actually focused and looked down. Nico was standing on her stoop, covered plate in hand, confused look on her face.

Maki groaned and closed her eyes. This was going to be a headache day and she was the only one to blame.

"Neighbor Maki?" Nico's voice was soft. She found her eyes following the sworls Maki's hair had contorted itself into.

Maki decided to just go with her current mood and snapped at Nico, "Drop the neighbor. Call me Maki. Or Doctor, if you'd rather not be…"

"Doctor Nei..."

"Don't…" Maki sighed, "please." She turned away from the door, grumbling. Nico hesitated for a half a minute and then decided to follow her in, closing the door behind them. Maki threw herself down on a couch twice as long as she was and vaguely gestured at the opposite end. Nico put the plate very quietly on the wood and glass coffee table and sat, waiting. Maki said nothing and the blanket fell half off her torso, revealing bare shoulders and a nearly see through tank top. Nico glanced away, examining the room, curious, but when she thought she heard a snore, she decided to get up. Covering Maki with the blanket and receiving a grunt in response, Nico went in search of the kitchen. Maki looked exhausted. Nico hadn't seen her in the past week, partly due to travel for concerts and when she'd come home, Umi had said someone from Maki's house had brought over cookies and treats for her siblings, Nico decided to return the favor and see what the doctor had been up to.

Maki sat up and once again, the blanket fell off her shoulders. She smelled coffee. And food? No, that hadn't been Honoka at the door. Nico?

"Nico?" She called out.

"The good doctor awakes." Nico had wrapped a towel around her narrow waist and handed Maki a plate full of eggs and hash browns, "You didn't have breakfast food so I had Umi bring some supplies over. I can make you bacon if you're not a vegetarian. If you're a vegan, I apologize."

Maki shook her head, "No, this is fine." She glanced up at Nico, who was grinning at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Maki started eating. Delicious. So she said nothing until she finished. And she finished fast. Nico sat at other end of the couch, sipping coffee.

"I haven't had much sleep. Flu season. Too many office hours." Maki offered.

Nico nodded, "I've been giving Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro the wash your hands, don't touch your face lecture daily."

"Good," Maki smiled, "I'd rather see them in your yard than my office."

"I'll drink to that." Nico raised her mug.

"Coffee," Maki started to stand, but Nico interrupted her.

"In front of you."

More silence. Nico thought she should explain her presence. Maki didn't seem to be the talkative type in the morning, or even the smallest bit self aware, with her hair all askew, her tank top half off her shoulder and one of the shortest pairs of boxers Nico had ever seen. So she was trying not to stare because even in the state of disarray she was in, Maki was breathtaking. Perhaps even more so because she seemed so totally unaware of her effect. Maybe Nico was reading straight to the other woman. She laughed, noticing her eyes drifting down to Maki's hips. Nope, being mistaken for straight wasn't a possibility. Umi, if present, would be chiding her for leering. Maki was obviously oblivious to Nico's interest.

"What?" Maki's gorgeous lavender eyes were wide behind the brim of her mug.

Nico shrugged. She'd spent half an hour getting her makeup so she didn't look like she was wearing any and choosing just the right longish red plaid holiday sweater to go over her snowflake leggings. She should have just worn flannel, torn jeans and shown up with a construction crew sized Thermos of coffee considering the rate at which Maki was inhaling her first mugful. Nico leaned over and poured her half mug into Maki's.

Maki's eyes narrowed, "That's not hygienic."

"Sorry, Doc. You look like you need it more than I do."

Maki's eyes widened in horror. She suddenly realized she hadn't looked in a mirror yet and her hair had probably snaked itself into a labyrinth of tangles. But to rush off now would make it look like she cared...more coffee would cover a thinking pause. More coffee would fix anything.

"Why are you here?" Maki's voice sounded harsh, but she hoped Nico would just assume it was lingering exhaustion.

"Oh right, Umi and Kotori said someone friendly and cute came over from your house with cookies and cakes for the kids to have on Thanksgiving. So I was returning the plate. Plus, I hadn't seen you in a week or so and now that I'm back in town, I wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving." Nico put her now empty mug down and stretched a bit, tucking her legs underneath her, "So, is cute and friendly the girlfriend?"

Maki snorted, "More like pet golden retriever who bakes."

Nico frowned. Maki put her mug down and pulled the blanket back up around her shoulders, "Honoka is an old friend. She cooks for me and does some general caretaking stuff while she tries to get her cupcake company and/or singing career started. There is no girlfriend," Maki paused and continued a bit ruefully, "and no time."

"I get you, Doc."

Maki huffed, "Could you just call me Maki? Please. At least once."

Nico leaned forward, hands on her knees and spoke precisely, her voice warm, her eyes rapt. "Hello, Maki."

Maki woke up just enough to grin, "Thank you."

"Anyway, there's more coffee in your kitchen. Nice setup in there by the way; I'm envious. I have to go. I promised my siblings we'd go buy Christmas decorations for the house." Nico jumped up off the couch, "Enjoy your Sunday."

Decorations. What was the date. Thanksgiving was early this year. Maki remembered something Eli said…"Nico?"

Nico popped back from where she was nearly at the door, "Need me to get you the coffee?"

"No. There's decorating rules. Eli told me. She was very stern about it. You should read the Neighborhood Association Guidelines."

"Guidelines are not laws and the great Nico Ni has exquisite taste. This is our first time decorating a whole house. The kids are excited. It's going to be fun. This Eli person will be impressed."

Maki shook her head, "Nothing impresses Eli. She' s a lawyer. Very severe. You haven't met her?"

Nico shrugged, "Holiday concerts. Many many holiday concerts. I think Umi might have talked to her. See you later," Nico paused, "Maki." She let herself out. Maki sneaked a peek under the dishtowel covering the plate. Brownies and cookies. She found a gingerbread one. Not much for sweets, Maki did enjoy the once a year pungency of gingerbread spices. And Nico's mix was excellent. She grabbed another and sat back to finish her coffee.

SHE KNOWS IF YOU'VE BEEN...EARLY

Maki had played the piano, listened to some holiday jazz and then fallen asleep on the couch again. She woke up, hungry, it was after dark and someone was talking in loud, increasingly angry tones. She had progressed to penguin pajama pants and a hooded Santa themed sweatshirt. Feet back in slippers, she shuffled to open the door.

Eli was standing face to face with Nico. Two work lights illuminated the scene, throwing massive shadows, with Christmas lights twinkling merrily around the door and downstairs windows and various oversized inflatables scattered around the lawn. Umi was watching from a ladder, her arms full of the second floor lights and Eli seemed to have both hands around a half inflated Santa's neck. Cocoro had her phone out, probably recording and the two younger child were wide eyed and open mouthed. Maki sprinted.

"You can't tell me when to decorate my house. Or stand in my yard and tear apart my decorations." Nico's voice was loud, but not a shout.

Eli was one step away from shouting in frustration. Maki wondered where Nozomi was.

"We have rules. No decorations until December 1st and no gaudy, silly, awful, no class, inflatable Santas from gaudy, silly, awful, no class celebrities."

Maki hissed at the harshness of Eli's words but Eli just ripped at Santa, and yes, triggered instant deflation. Maki glanced at Cocoro, remembered Hanayo saying "YouTube" and wondered if this was going out live. She was about to find out, when Eli turned and grabbed her arm.

"Just ask Maki. She knows the rules. And hates flashy."  
Nico turned to Maki, eyes narrowed. Maki tried for an apologetic shrug, "I did warn you it was too early."

Nico pulled Maki away from Eli, "You're going to take the side of that pompous…" Nico glanced at her siblings and then just shook her head.

Maki found herself staring where Nico's hand grasped her forearm. Strong, warm. She put a hand over Nico's, meeting her eyes, "I'm not taking sides. The December 1st rule, that's a fact. But I have no problem with the Santa." She smiled at Nico, "I am Team Santa." Maki thought for a minute, then turned to Eli, "Maybe Nico's too busy travelling and this is her only day to decorate."

Eli shook her head at Maki, obviously disappointed in the young doctor, "Rules are rules. Dates and sizes are specified. Aesthetics is very important to Cherry Blossom Heights."

Nico pushed past Maki, "You can take your aesthetics and your stupid, fascist rules and let 'em bite you in the ass, you blonde Grinch, your tiny green heart is showing."

Eli took a step forward, deliberately stomping on the deflated Santa, "Take your silly, stupid Santa back to LA or wherever you came from, Nico Nico No."

Umi had come off the ladder and appeared at Nico's side. She would have intervened, but Nico had signalled her not to. Maki decided this was the perfect time to convince Cocoro to do something other than recording. She walked to the teen's side and put an arm around her shoulders, "Let's take your brother and sister elsewhere while Nico and Ms. Ayase talk."

Cocoro looked reluctantly at the phone. Maki smiled at her, "Less is better sometimes. Suspense keeps people interested. Record an update later."

Cocoro put the phone away and took Cotaro's hand, "Want to play catch?"

Maki glanced down at her hands and thought about the piano, "Have a soccer ball?" Oh damn, could she even play soccer in slippers. Oh well, they'd probably be happy if she just occasionally shoved the ball in one of their directions.

"We do!" Cocoa ran off. Maki picked up Cotaro and followed, Cocoro behind.

"Walk your fake designer shoes off of my property, Ayase or I'll have my bodyguard escort you off." Nico's voice had gotten angrier.

"Why don't you take your over priced battery of a sportscar and drive your fake personality out of my development, Yazawa."  
Maki wasn't paying attention to the children after they'd reached the side of the house and put Cotaro down so Cocoa's kick bounced off her knees. She recovered quickly and pushed the ball in Nico's brother's direction. He tripped over it. Maybe soccer had been a bad idea. Nico would probably get upset if one of her siblings twisted an ankle, even if Maki could treat it instantly and with no charge. She helped Cotaro up and began paying more attention just as Nico started shouting "Santa Killer." Maki was afraid to look. Cocoro had started recording again, drifting back to the front yard. Maki sighed, she could catch up by watching the video. She'd probably have to before her next conversation with Eli.

...KNOWS IF YOU'VE BEEN BAD

Eli had never been so angry at another human being. That short stack of spite Yazawa...grrrrrrr. She needed to go. And Maki had been completely useless. That was a surprise. The doctor had always seemed an exemplar of propriety. Eli had been proud when she'd chosen a house in Cherry Blossom Heights. An heiress as well as a prodigy doctor and of such quiet habits, Maki had proven the perfect neighbor. Mouthy, brash, know nothing Nico Yazawa had proven to be the opposite.

Eli hoped Nozomi had dinner finished. She was cold and hungry, but the first voice to greet her when she entered the house was the crying voice of her child.

"MOMMY!" Mischa ran into her arms and Eli immediately held her close.

"What's wrong, little bear?"

"You killed Santa."

Eli was too careful to drop her child, but she came as near as she ever had. Especially when her beloved wife suddenly appeared, leaning in the archway to the dining room, dark hair loose around her shoulders, a very familiar and not so beloved smirk on her lips.

"You yelled at Santa and…" Mischa wailed.

Eli sighed and hugged her daughter, glaring at her wife who had started to giggle, "Nozomi…"

Nozomi walked over to the two most important people in her world and put a comforting hand on her sobbing daughter's back, "Your mother didn't hurt Santa, baby, no matter what you overheard when we went to look for Mommy. Santa knows she didn't mean it."

The tips of the fingers of Nozomi's other hand were resting on Eli's lips, stopping her still angry wife from admitting she'd meant every word.

OR GOOD

The slippers were working out ok. Maki had just slid the ball past Cocoa and was about to score a goal on Cotaro when someone stole the ball away from her. She turned, expecting Cocoro and instead had a smiling Nico pelt the ball back at her feet.

"Ding Dong the Grinch has fled," Nico announced, hugging Cocoa, who was closest to her.

"Can we finish the decorations now?" Cocoa asked hopefully.

"No." Nico seemed tired, "It's late and we haven't had dinner. You can finish them with Umi and Kotori tomorrow or we can wait until I'm home again."

"Tomorrow." Cotaro decided.

Nico sighed but smiled, "All right then."

"I'll have Honoka bring some cookies and hot chocolate over." Maki decided.

"Sounds like a party," Nico hooked her hand through Maki's arm, "Do you have any dinner plans?"

"N...No."

"Then come in and eat with us." Nico wasn't taking no for an answer as she half dragged Maki toward the door, "I made a pot roast."

"Tasty." Cotaro offered.

"The boy knows his pot roast." Nico laughed. Nico let her siblings rush past her while Umi stayed outside, cleaning the yard, then Nico pulled Maki up the front steps. She paused in the doorway, looking up at the taller doctor, speculatively, "Thanks for distracting them, Maki." Then Nico used her free hand to pull Maki down for a quick kiss.

"W...wait…what...why?"

"Mistletoe," Nico pointed up with a chuckle. "Get some."

Maki stood in the doorway, frozen, somewhere between who she'd been 30 seconds ago and the woman she was now, lips tantalized by the mischief and magic of a sudden caress.

A VERY SPECIAL CHRISTMAS FOR ME, PART 1  
Maki had gone home with leftovers, smiling and suddenly shy. Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro were settled, asleep in their beds, and Umi was collecting her gear on her way downstairs to Kotori. Nico had turned off the lights, opened the curtains in the far wall of the living room, the window that looked out onto Maki's house and tucked herself into the couch with a mug of hot chocolate.

Umi sat on the couch, her duffle on the coffee table, "So, a kiss."

"Yeah," Nico grinned.

"I approve."

"Because that's my main criteria when I decide to kiss a girl."

Umi chuckled, "As it should be."

Nico shook her head, "You are a prize, Umi Sonoda."

Umi bowed her head. Nico continued to stare out the window.

"So what do you do now, Nico?"

Nico groaned, "Travel to 3 states in 4 days, then start working on the last minute Christmas video shoot with Tsubasa Kira. That's what the great Nico Ni does next." Nico sighed, "No time to lure a good looking doctor under the mistletoe again."

"She will still be around after the holidays," Umi stated, "but…"

Nico frowned and put down her mug, "But?"

"You might want to clarify your relationship."

"Clarify my relationship," Nico dragged out each word. "I couldn't even say that with a straight face to the mirror, let alone Maki. And who are you, my mother?"

"No. But Kotori always appreciated how carefully I took each step of our relationship."

Nico was glad she'd put the cocoa down or she would have spit all of it unto Umi with the snort of laughter that statement triggered, "Kotori appreciated your tight abs and even tighter ass, Umi. She put up with the archaic dating practices to be able to…"

"Do not finish that sentence." Umi stood, but her voice was too amused to be threatening.

"Go back to your wife."

"Talk to your doctor."

Nico threw off a salute and went back to the cocoa, "I'll keep you posted."

A VERY SPECIAL CHRISTMAS FOR ME, PART 2

Maki smiled at her pot roast sandwich before unwrapping it. Hanayo watched her curiously. Maki had only agreed to eat lunch with her today because Rin was stopping by. As Maki was practically surgically pulling the foil off her sandwich, Rin burst through the door, two bags in her hand.

"Rice and Ramen, the best lunch for everyone." She tossed the bags on the table with Hanayo quickly reaching out to make sure nothing spilled. Then Rin grabbed Maki by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Maki dropped her sandwich reluctantly and let the embrace continue for a three count before complaining, "Go hug your fiancée, Rin."

Rin patted Maki on the head, "I missed you too, Maki."

Maki grumbled and picked up her sandwich. Rin frowned.

"I bought you lunch too, Maki. Save your sandwich for another day. It won't taste as good as this."

Maki had taken a bite. "It tastes fine," She muttered as she chewed.

"Wait a minute," Rin ripped the sandwich out of Maki's hand and pulled off the top layer. "Homemade pot roast, store made bread." Maki grabbed the sandwich back and swatted her friend.

Rin continued her Nancy Drew impersonation as Hanayo leaned forward, her eyes wide with excitement, "Honoka didn't make this. She only bakes. And…"

"Maki doesn't cook. Ever." Hanayo finished, "MAKI!"

Maki choked, "What?"

"You have a girlfriend?!"

Maki looked away from her friends, "N..No. I don't have an anything."

Hanayo furrowed a brow, "What happened?"

Rin snagged the sandwich again, "Tell us, tell us, tell us true, Maki."

"Give me my lunch, Rin." Maki raised a hand threateningly while Rin clutched the sandwich to her chest, fingers leaving impressions in the bread. "Take your hands off my sandwich now." Sometimes Maki felt like arguing with Rin reverted them both to teenage levels of idiocy. Maki turned to Hanayo, frowning.

"Rin, give Maki her lunch. I'm sure she'll want to tell us what happened. We're her friends, after all."

Hanayo, her friend and business partner and the person with a mad crush on Maki's next door neighbor the celebrity...Maki was very reluctant to share any developments that happened or might happen with Nico, but at the same time, Rin and Hanayo had the relationship experience that Maki lacked. There'd been one woman she'd dated in med school, briefly, and a few suitors her parents had continually dragged to parties, but Maki had never found herself interested in romance.

Maki snatched her sandwich back, glared at Rin, removed the top layer with the impressions of Rin's fingerprints and folded the rest into a half sandwich. Nico-sized, Maki thought, amused at the comparison.

"Maki?"

Maki let out a small storm of breath, "Nico invited me over for dinner."

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH NICO NI." Hanayo stood, scattering the food she'd been unpacking across the table. Maki had been unaware that her partner's voice could reach that high a note and still carry.

"No. And make her sit down, Rin." Rin nodded, surprised at her fiancée's reaction as well. She reached out but Hanayo just leaned across the table, staring at Maki, "What was it like?"

"Calm down. I was just helping out with decorations and she invited me in. No big deal." Unfortunately, Maki could stop neither the blush nor the hand she reached up to twirl her hair with.

"And…" Hanayo pushed.

"We might have kissed under the mistletoe." Maki admitted reluctantly.

Hanayo fainted. Rin stared at her slumped fiancée.

"Is she like this at home?" Maki asked.

Rin shrugged, then looked seriously at Maki, "Your new neighbor is Nico Ni, you're dating her and Kayochin knows about this?"

"I am not dating her. And Hanayo's been bugging me about meeting her since I asked who Nico Yazawa was."

"Yeah," Rin frowned. "She's a huge fan, ever since high school. But I've never seen her get this excited."

"Shouldn't we see if she's all right?" Maki wondered.

"She didn't hit her 'll be fine." Rin continued serious, "What are you going to do about the kiss?"

Maki put her head back but the ceiling offered no solutions, "I don't know."

Hanayo picked up her head, "Bring her to our party."

"Not that again," Maki snarled.

"It's the perfect no pressure date. Lots of people around." Hanayo insisted.

"How is that no pressure?"

"There will be distractions."

"And you can meet her." Maki shook her head.

"No..no, I want to help. I'll be calm." Hanayo pushed her index fingers together,

Rin frowned at her, "No you won't, Kayochin, but I'll help. It is a good idea though, Maki. Parties always give people something to talk about. Ask her."

"But she's famous. She probably hates parties."

"Maybe. But she seems to like you."

Maki nodded reluctantly at Rin, then stared at Hanayo, "You won't scream or ask for autographs or faint on her."

Hanayo gulped and nodded. Maki turned to Rin, "You'll make sure she doesn't make a scene."

Rin sighed, "I'll try."

"I'll think about it." Hanayo squealed. Rin opened a bowl of ramen. Maki finished her sandwich. Pot roast really was better the next day. She'd have to tell Nico.

SAY, WHAT'S IN THAT DRINK

Maki managed to get home without Hanayo coming along to personally invite Nico to the party only because due to Hanayo's disturbingly stalker tendencies, she knew Nico had a concert that night in Lexington.

Honoka had left a note, a pantry full of excellent bread and a freezer full of mediocre food. She said she'd stopped by the Yazawas and had fun helping with the decorations. Maki smiled, then thought that Nico was probably sorry to have missed it. She glanced out the kitchen window, yep, there it was, bopping on the roof of the house, another Santa to inflame Eli's sensibilities.

As if on cue, Maki's doorbell began to ring. Eli stood there, blue eyes furious, blonde hair askew and Nozomi behind her, seemingly amused. Little Mischa held Nozomi's hand, her blonde hair tucked under a cute bear hat.

"Hello, Eli, Nozomi, Mischa." Maki pulled the door back, "Come inside and I'll make something warm."

"Thanks, Maki, but we don't have time. We're going to take Mischa to see a movie but…"

Eli cut off her wife, Nozomi rolled her eyes, "I think this Santa is even bigger."

Maki shrugged. If they weren't going to have a hot drink, she was. Coffee, maybe laced with espresso and just a shot of Bailey's Irish Cream, which she took out of a cabinet. Or maybe just espresso.

"I'm going to fine her. A LOT." Eli decided, slamming her hands against Maki's island.

"She's a famous singer. She probably has more money than both of us."

"Hollywood money isn't real money."

Nozomi left Mischa to play with a toy on Maki's couch and came up behind her wife, arms around Eli's waist, "She paid cash for the house, Eli. You specifically asked the realtor."

"Isn't that sort of thing confidential?" Maki wondered.

Eli shrugged. Nozomi broke their embrace and poured some Bailey's into a mug.

"This is how I like my cream," she winked at Maki. "Got any coffee?"

Maki pointed to the coffee maker, "Help yourself."

Nozomi grumbled and put a coffee pod in Maki's coffeemaker, "Fine."

Eli had gone over to the window to stare at the Yazawa house, "Deliberate flouting of the Neighborhood Association Guidelines." She turned and glared at Maki, "And five days early. I have to do something. We have RULES. I spent weeks writing them."

Nozomi offered the mug to Eli with some sympathy; Eli put up a hand to block. "Yazawa has young children in her household, Eli-chi. You just can't tear down their Christmas decorations."

Eli started to speak and then spotted her young daughter coming around the corner of the couch. She scooped her up with a grin, "We have a movie to get to, don't we."

Nozomi was obviously relieved by the ease in tension but looked sadly at her drink, "Guess I made that for you, Maki." Her voice took on a serious note, "Eat something with it." She laughed when Maki glanced at the pantry, "And not just Honoka's pastry."

Maki pushed her, "Don't you have a wife to nag and a daughter to mother."

Eli had rebundled her daughter's coat, "If you talk to Yazawa, please discourage her from further excesses."

Maki cocked her head, "I'm not your flunky, Eli."

"But you're my friend. And you have taste." Eli was starting to sound desperate and Maki was surprised to find herself formulating a defense of Nico's right to decorate as she pleased.

Nozomi saved her from directly confronting Eli by dragging wife and daughter out of the house, "Don't forget our Tree Decorating Open House on the 5th, Maki."

"I won't. Good night." Maki closed her front door, relieved.

BABY, IT'S COLD INSIDE

1 a.m. Nico's driver pulled up to the house and she got out of the car. Her siblings had convinced Umi to leave the Christmas lights up for Nico to see when she got home. They'd done a good job. Everything looked like it would stay up for a month and a half. Nico was sorry not to have been there, but the life of a celebrity and Idol was a busy one. A busy life she was grateful for, because then she could buy this house and take care of her family, as well as help ease some of the financial difficulties her mother had had since the death of her father eight years ago.

Nico stood in the driveway after waving the car away, enjoying the little details of the house, remembering which of her siblings picked which decoration. She's have to take a picture for her mom sometime when she was less cold.

And then she heard Maki's door open, "Nico?"

Nico grinned and spun around, "Was Maki watching out the window for the great Nico Ni?

Maki shook her head, "Heard your car."

Nico assumed that Maki leaning in her open door was an invitation to come closer so she did, "Do you always fall asleep on your couch?"

Maki twisted some hair around a finger, her pose still casual, but a blush starting, "I don't sleep that much. I was reading."

And since Maki's hair was not as yet in any state of disarray, Nico believed her.

NIco shivered, she had a shawl around her shoulders only, the car had been warm, "Can I come in, it's cold."

Maki nodded and moved and then as Nico stepped past her, suddenly pulled the smaller woman into a hug. And just as suddenly she moved to the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?"

"Have any herbal teas?"

"Yep. Nice chai spice mix." Maki pulled a mug out of the dishwasher, humming, "Honoka said Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro had fun decorating."

"Yeah," Nico perched on one of the kitchen stools, "Umi texted me pictures. They're all safely tucked in." Nico winked, "And I have a little while before my curfew."

"Good."

"How was your day?"

"Flu cases are going down. Pretty much the usual," Maki thought about Hanayo and Rin's suggestion that she ask Nico to the party but decided to delay, "Eli and Nozomi stopped by with their little girl."

Nico tensed, "Did she tell you your kitchen counter was the wrong height and threaten you with legal proceedings?"

"No, she mostly talked about you." Maki was watching the tea kettle and answered the question automatically.

Nico hopped down from the stool, her fists clenched. "Have a good laugh?"

Maki was surprised by the anger in Nico's voice and turned in surprise. "N...no."

Nico fumed. Maki froze, her mind trying to figure out what she could say.

"I didn't ask her to talk about you…"

"But you didn't stop her…" Nico accused.

"Actually, I did…" Maki started, but Nico was ignoring her and storming toward the door. "Nico, wait!"

"Why?"

Maki sighed, turned off the kettle and followed Nico, "I don't agree with Eli, I can't help what she rants at me about," a pause, "I just wanted to see you."

Nico stood still, arms crossed over her chest, brows shadowed. She took a deep breath, "I'm too tired for this." She stepped to Maki and held her gaze for a long moment, "I'll probably be home a little earlier tomorrow. See me then?"

Maki nodded, "It's a date."

"Good. We'll go for a drive. You haven't met my car." Nico grinned and kissed Maki's cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Nico."

"Get some sleep, Doc." Nico waved as she left.

WE GOT INTO A DRIFTED BANK

Another performance, another drive. Great audience, everyone had that holiday high spirits buzz and Nico was energized by the response. She had changed at the venue so she could just have the driver let her off at Maki's door. Pink thermal shirt, red flannel shirt and warm black woolen leggings. Plus, cute pink hat with a bobble.

Nico had napped for part of the drive. It was nearing 11 and Umi had sent her the "All's Well" text. The children were in bed and she and Kotori were watching a movie. Nico was so grateful they'd been willing to accompany her. She could not have taken in her siblings without their help. Fortunately, Kotori's clothing and designs had done well on line and Kotori was looking forward to collaborating with a few musicians who used Nashville as their base. Umi had been Nico's rock from the early days of YouTube stardom, continually reminding Nico to keep a level head.

The driver pulled up outside of Maki's house. Nico thanked her, told her to enjoy having tomorrow off and stood outside, breathing in the cold air to wake herself up. Maki. Nico grinned at the thought of the redhead. Then she ran up Maki's stairs and knocked.

It took Maki a few minutes to open the door. Nico wondered if she'd fallen asleep. But the lavender eyes that smiled so brightly at Nico looked wide awake. Maki was wearing a purple turtleneck, jeans, boots, and a silver down vest, her hair under a black watch cap.

"Hi."

"Hi, Maki. Have a good day?"

Maki shrugged.

"My concert was amazing. Such a great crowd. They couldn't get enough of the great Nico Ni. Everybody fell in love with Nico. An amazing Nico Nico Night." An excited Nico pulled Maki off the porch, not aware that other woman stiffening. But when Nico noticed Maki was lagging, she stopped and turned.

"Something wrong?"

Maki frowned, "Aren't you tired?"

Nico threw her head back and laughed. It echoed, "I'm the opposite of tired. Crowds like that energize the great Nico Ni. It's awesome."

"Oh."

Nico finally caught the disappointment in Maki's tone and moved closer, taking both of her hands and making sure she kept those lavender eyes locked on hers, "What I didn't tell the crowd was that Nico Ni was only that good because Nico was so excited that I had a date with my smart, gorgeous neighbor after." She pulled Maki even closer, "I wanted to keep that private."

Maki gulped and looked away. Nico laughed, "Let's get in the car before we freeze."

There were two cars in Nico's garage. The shiny red Tesla Roadster and a battered silver Toyota station wagon. Maki started to walk to the passenger door of the Tesla but Nico had already opened the door of the wagon.

"Really? This is how you impress a date?" Maki climbed inside, looking at the blankets, toys and clothes scattered across the back seat.

Nico shrugged, "It was my dad's. I learned to drive in it." She smiled at Maki, "I'm sentimental."

"Sorry."

"For what?" Nico shrugged and shut the door. Maki watched as she settled into the driver's seat, "Any place fun to wander through? I know it's too early for decorations in Cherry Blossom."

"I don't know. I've never really explored the area."

"Straight to work and then back home, eh?"

"Or to my parents. They live in Lexington."

Nico blew out a long breath, "Guess we'll just drive and see what happens then."

They hadn't driven far when Nico decided to pull off the road so they could look at the stars and watch snow start to fall. She'd found a nice little overlook set back in a park. She left the radio on an all Christmas songs station and leaned her seat back a little. Maki did the same.

"If we could pop the roof, this would be like a planetarium," Maki decided.

"Next car," Nico put up the armrest and took Maki's hand. There was silence while the radio played a piano heavy version of "Winter Wonderland."

"I am a little tired," Nico admitted.

"I can imagine. All those people."

Nico turned her head to grin at Maki, "Oh no, I love all the people. They pump up Nico Ni all the time. They've given Nico Ni an amazing career." She hesitated, "The travel can be tough. And I miss my mom. Since my dad died, she's been always been there."

"Your siblings seem happy." Maki turned her head to face Nico.

"The Yazawas are a cheerful group. We don't let things get us down."

"And you inspire your fans. That's pretty amazing."

"I didn't drive up here to talk about me." Nico leaned in as the radio the radio played a sultry version of 'This Christmas,' "I'm really glad I bought the house next door to you."

"Me too." Maki leaned and Nico closed the gap between them, rising out of her seat to clash her lips against Maki's too quickly for Maki to react. Then Nico fell back.

"Ha!"

"W..what?!" Maki felt her heart pound and raised a hand to her still tingling lips, "is something wrong?"

"No, I've just wanted to do that for 10 years or so."

Maki hmmpphed, "You know how to make someone feel special."

Nico reached up with both hands and pulled Maki close again, "I've wanted to kiss someone SPECIAL in this car since my dad got it and you're the first person I've ever asked out on a drive."

Maki's eyes went wide, then wider as Nico threw herself into another kiss, hands slipping from Maki's cheek, grazing the tops of ears and getting tangled in her hair. Maki was finding the turtleneck too tight and the car too close, too hot and her body was pushing forward into Nico. The radio decided to play "Let it Snow" as Maki lost all awareness of anything but Nico's touch.

Nico walked Maki to her door, "I don't travel anywhere tomorrow. Do you want to come over for dinner? What's your favorite dish?"

Maki opened the door, then turned, "Anything with tomatoes."

"Lasagna it is." Nico pointed up, "Still no mistletoe."

Maki pouted.

"I'll make a one time exception." Nico started to step closer but suddenly Maki leaned into Nico, lips a quick dash of invitation.

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Nico waved as she returned to her house. Tomorrow. Another date to look forward to.

IN THE MEADOW WE CAN BUILD A SNOWFORT

Maki had managed to get Hanayo to stop harassing her by promising to ask Nico to the party tonight and then text as soon as she got Nico's answer. Hanayo had even rescheduled the party to a night Nico didn't have a performance. Maki shook her head at her friend's obsession as she drove home. If she didn't know how devoted Hanayo was to Rin, she might have worried for her other friend.

People were running all over Nico's front, side and back yard. Looked like 10 of them but was probably only 6? Wait, was that Honoka too? Maki drove by, pulled into her driveway, got out of her car and immediately had to dodge a snowball. Nico, Cocoa and yes, it was Honoka, all came racing for her. Nico won, throwing her arms around Maki in a hug and getting a snowball in the side of the face from Cocoa for it.

"Hey," Nico knelt down and scooped up some snow. Her toss went over Cocoa's head and nearly took off Kotori's hand knit green toque. Umi saw Kotori fall back, identified Nico as the attacker and prepared to launch an assault of her own.

"Uh oh," Nico grabbed Maki and pulled her behind Maki's car as Umi's snow missile thudded into the side of Maki's car.

"Hey, that dented."

Nico pulled Maki down, "Umi doesn't play, but I'm sure one of my sisters will distract her." Nico cocked her head at Maki, "Hi, you. Welcome home."

Maki grinned, "Glad to be back."

Nico tilted Maki-ward, her lips cold, but warming rapidly with the shared kiss.

"How long have you been out here?"

"No idea." Nico peeked over the trunk, searching for the location of her siblings. She spotted two but not Cotaro. Honoka was also missing from view, "Have to run. Cotaro's somewhere I can't see. Meet you at the mistletoe?"

Maki nodded. Nico sprinted for the backyard. Maki wondered what making snowballs was going to do to the leather of her driving gloves. Then she scooped snow into two clumps and stood. Snowball in the face. Not Umi, fortunately. Blinking snow out of her eyes, she saw a laughing Cocoro and retaliated with a soft toss. Knocking Nico's siblings off their feet would probably not impress their older sister. Maki spotted Honoka's orange hair bobbing to the right, moving at high speed. Of course, Honoka was out without a hat, scarf or coat. At least she was wearing mittens. Maki tossed her second snowball in that direction and Honoka waved when it hit her chest. Nico had found Cotaro and tucked him under her arm. Maki reached down for more snow. Nico tossed Cotaro in Umi's direction while he laughed.

Maki heard the approach of a car and pulled Cocoa back to make sure she didn't wander into the street. A Mercedes sedan pulled into Nico's driveway, a woman with light hair tucked under a dark scarf, stepping out with a shout, "Nico Ni!"

Nico stopped in the middle of shaping a snowball, Maki could see the surprise on her face, Honoka had already reared back to throw a snowball at Maki and the new arrival got in the way, the force of Honoka's throw knocking her to her knees.

"Damn," Nico cursed and she and Honoka rushed to the woman's side, helping her up, Honoka apologetically brushing snow from everywhere.

"You didn't tell me you were stopping by tonight." Nico said.

"I decided to come into town early and wander around tomorrow while you're busy, then be ready to go Thursday." The woman had caught Honoka's hand, stopping her with an amused smile, "I'm fine."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Honoka gushed. "I was aiming for Maki."

The woman glanced over her shoulder, green eyes appraising Maki, who found herself crushing her half formed snow projectile in one hand while leaving her other on Cocoa's shoulder. Umi was still exchanging fire with the determined team of Kotori, Cocoro and Cotaro.

Cocoa looked up at Maki. Maki smiled, "You better go help, Umi. Looks like Cocoro's going to get the drop on her."

"Umi!" Cocoa ran to the dark haired sniper's rescue.

Nico watched her siblings for a moment and then turned back to the new arrival, "Well, since you're here, Tsubasa, you can join us for dinner."

"Sounds great. Did you cook?"

"Yep. Enough lasagna for twenty, I think." Nico glanced at Maki, "I know someone who likes leftovers."

Maki tried to smile but was having trouble doing anything but frowning and resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest while making herself look taller. Nico seemed puzzled by her lack of response, then quickly turned Tsubasa around, "Tsubasa, this is my neighbor, Dr. Maki Nishikino. And the person with terrible aim is her friend and baker, Honoka Kousaka. Maki, Honoka, this is Tsubasa Kira. You'll be seeing her in and out this week. We're filming a surprise holiday video for our fans." Nico winked at Maki, "Don't tell your business partner."

"Of course not." Maki knew she sounded angry. What she wasn't sure about was why.

Nico still looked puzzled, "Hey Honoka, take Tsubasa and everybody else inside, ok?"

"Sure, Nico." Honoka pulled Tsubasa by the arm and shouted, "Hey, Umi, Nico says time for hot chocolate and cookies."

Nico had started to reach for Maki's hand but suddenly twirled, "Not too many cookies! We have to have dinner." She turned back to Maki, shaking her head, "No one will be hungry. You'll have three weeks worth of leftovers."

Maki dropped her head, staring at the snow.

"Hey," Nico ducked underneath, bright red eyes staring up at Maki, "what's the matter. You knew it wouldn't just be the two of us, right?"

Maki shook herself, "Of course. I just wasn't expecting…"

"Someone else." Nico's smile was rueful, "Neither was I. I'll make it up to you sometime. I understand if you don't want to…"

"No," Maki forced herself to sound cheerful, "It's fine. I'm sorry."

"The life of Nico Ni is a busy one, full of people...' Nico started.

As if on cue, the door opened and Cocoa shouted, "Hey, sis, your hot chocolate is getting cold!"

"Nights like last night are rare for me," Nico took both of Maki's hands, pulling the taller woman closer and making sure those glorious lavender eyes were completely captivated, "but I want more of them."

Maki felt herself being drawn in as Nico's voice softened and their lips once again, somehow, seemed to have had their own silent discussion about what came next.

"Me too," Maki whispered as Nico's lips pressed hers with an unanticipated urgency that would have knocked Maki back if Nico hadn't also swept her in closer, a strong arm embracing Maki's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

I SAW MAKI KISSING NICO NI

Maki's phone went off as she sat on Nico's couch, between Honoka and Cotaro, listening grumpily to Nico and Tsubasa tell another story about the first time they shared a tour bus. Umi and Kotori were cleaning up, and Cocoa and Cocoro were on the floor in front of the couch, eyes wide, obviously in awe of Nico's visitor.

Maki watched Nico, amused by the animated way in which she described the all-night truck plaza they'd decided to shower at in Texas. Maki wasn't listening closely enough to catch all the details; she found herself smirking at how excited Hanayo would have been to switch places with her. And feeling a little sorry for Rin. And so, of course, Hanayo's ringtone went off.

Nico froze, watching to see what Maki would do. Maki gave an apologetic half wave and moved to the kitchen archway, where she could still watch Nico while answering her phone. Nico picked up her story again as if there had been no pause. No one else had moved, although Tsubasa was also watching Maki.

"What is it, Hanayo?" Maki whispered, aware of Umi and Kotori in the kitchen behind her.

Hanayo was a little breathless. "Is she coming?!"

"I don't know."

There was a pause, Maki pictured her partner with the face she made when her terrier got sick. "You didn't ask her?"

"No. Tsubasa Kira showed up…"

Hanayo screamed loud enough to half deafen Maki as well as alert everyone in Nico's house that the person Maki was speaking to was deranged. As Maki caught Nico's eye, she suddenly remembered Nico had said not to mention the video. Oh damn.

Maki put her hand over the phone's mic. "S...sorry. My business partner just got some exciting news. I'll go outside."

Maki tried not to run for outside, but her pace definitely qualified as more sprint than walk. Nico's voice trailed off but Tsubasa stepped in before they lost their audience completely.

"Ask them both. NOW." Hanayo was obviously lost in celebrity dreams. Maki wondered if Rin was close by.

"I can't ask her now. NOW, I have to explain why you screamed like you'd discovered the cure for cancer. And you can't tell ANYONE about Tsubasa. NO ONE. Not even Rin."

If Rin met Nico...and then Maki realized she was hoping that in future, she and Nico and Rin and Hanayo would do something together like go to the symphony or bowling or sightseeing in Nashville. But Rin couldn't keep a secret. And Hanayo would probably have to be tranquilized. Maki sighed. Why couldn't she have not embarrassing friends.

"Maki?" Hanayo squeaked.

"Why are you so crazy about Nico?"

"Ummmm…" Hanayo squeaked, then took a deep breath. "She just loves her fans so much and she's so friendly and nice and cute and talented…"

"Oh my God, you still have a teenage crush on Nico," Maki nearly shouted.

There was silence.

"No. Just no. I am not inviting Nico to the party, I am not bringing Nico to the office, and if you don't reform, I won't invite you to the…" Maki caught herself, horrified.

Hanayo squeaked again, but Maki cut her off. "Do not say anything. Not a word. Ever again. End this call and go tell Rin how much you appreciate her." Maki put her phone in her pocket and sat on Nico's front steps, dropping her head in her hands.

"So teenage crush, huh?" a voice drawled. Maki turned to the right. At some point, Nico had slid the front window open and perched in it.

Of course, Nico heard all that.

"I didn't mean to tell her about Tsubasa. She doesn't know about the video."

Nico nodded. "It's no big deal." Nico held Maki's eyes for a moment, then she smiled. "I trust you."

"Thanks."

Nico hopped to the ground, then sat next to Maki. "So what is this about a party?"

Maki shook her head. "No."

Nico dropped her head onto Maki's shoulder, aglow with wide-eyed innocence. "But it'll make your friend so happy."

Maki took Nico's shoulders in her hands, forcing the other woman to look her in the eyes. "She changed the date of her party to suit your travel schedule. We are not rewarding that behavior."

"We?"

Maki was tired of talking. Nico had what was both the most irritating and irresistible mix of charm and smug dancing in her eyes that Maki had ever seen. And those lips. No more talk.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS...PIZZA

Maki pulled out of her garage and noticed multiple cars in Nico's driveway, including Tsubasa's Mercedes. That's right, the shoot for Nico's music video was starting today. Nico had gotten in too late to see Maki last night, and Maki wondered what time everything had started this morning since it was 8 a.m. and already there was a bustle of activity.

With a frown at the Mercedes, Maki pulled out into the road. Nico had invited her to stop by after work. Maybe she'd pick up takeout for Nico and they could eat together if Nico got a break.

The entire day was a blur of patients, avoiding Hanayo and wondering what Nico's workday was like. When Maki finally left the office at 7 p.m., she was both exhausted and excited for a chance to see Nico at work. She'd toyed with the thought of driving to a concert, but most had been too far and her workday never ended exactly when it was supposed to. She'd managed to guilt Hanayo into covering the Saturday morning hours in the hopes that she could spend some time with Nico tomorrow. Yes, Nico might be working and too busy to talk, but Maki wanted to know more about the Idol's life. And Honoka had asked if she could stop by on Saturday as well and Nico had agreed, so at least Maki would have someone to talk to if Nico was busy.

Pizza. Surely Nico wouldn't turn down pizza. Maki stopped at the restaurant they'd ordered from Nico's first night in the house, picked one up and drove home. There were even more cars in the driveway and floodlights in the backyard. Maki wondered if Eli had gotten home yet because that might not go well. But surely Nico wouldn't be violating any actual laws. Maybe it was time to have the Nishikinos' lawyers look over the Neighborhood Association Guidelines, Maki decided. They got paid enough. Maki parked in the driveway and wandered into Nico's yard.

There was a small stage, a line of six dancers in short takes on a somewhat-traditional Santa outfit and Nico and Tsubasa in sharp, evergreen suits with matching fedoras tilted over their right eyes and red ties bright as holly berries. Maki heard a sound system blaring "This Christmas" while everyone danced. Maki recognized Nico's voice, pitched lower than usual.

"No, no stop." Someone stepped forward. "The right side's a beat behind."

Tsubasa was on Maki's left, but she stepped forward. "Me too?"

The woman replied with a nod. Tsubasa shook her head and turned around to talk to the three dancers behind her. Nico noticed Maki and waved.

"Hey, Em, can we take a quick break?"

"Sure, Nico. I'll review with Tsubasa and the girls and you can take five."

"Thanks," Nico grinned and jumped off the stage. "Maki!"

Maki nodded, just having noticed a table full of food and drinks against the back of Nico's house and feeling suddenly awkward.

"You bought me dinner?"

Maki muttered something. "I didn't realize…"

Nico popped the box open and grabbed a slice, eating it before Maki could finish her sentence. "This is perfect. Of course, the great Nico Ni gets private catering." Nico winked. "Remind me to tip you later."

Maki blushed.

Nico grabbed a second piece while dragging Maki over to a bench. "This really is perfect. We haven't had a break in hours. We recorded a rough track and are working out the choreography." Nico ate the pizza, then leaned back to stretch. The fedora stayed put. Maki watched it. No movement at all, not a bob, not a slip. Nico turned to see Maki watching the top of her head.

"It doesn't move at all."

"Stapled."

"What?" Maki blurted.

Nico laughed. "Magic of hat pins. Nothing is as it seems." She jumped up, twirled and then bowed from the waist with a flourish. "How do you like the outfit?"

The suit had been tailored for Nico and the green made the red of her eyes seem even brighter. Nico flicked her tie at Maki with a grin. "Girls go crazy for bespoke tailoring, I've heard."

Maki frowned. "Do they? It's very…'50s…" She didn't mean to sound as dubious as the comment came out, but she had a sudden vision of dancers draped around the sharply suited Nico.

"I know," Nico gleamed, excited, then bounced into Maki's lap, "Sinatra right? So cool! I told Tsubasa she could be either Bing Crosby or Sammy Davis, Jr., but she likes Dean Martin."

Maki doubted Sinatra ever bounced into anyone's lap, but she wasn't sorry to feel Nico's arms wrap around her.

"Hey, Maki," Nico's head dropped to Maki's shoulder.

"Yes, Nico?"

"Can we stay like this for a few minutes?"

Maki decided NOT to look around to see how many people were watching them because then she knew she'd stand up, embarrassed, and Nico would end up in the snow, which would be even more embarrassing for both. So she just leaned her head into Nico's hat and hoped she didn't make a dent. "Sure." The rest of the pizza could always be reheated when she got home.

UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE

Maki woke up, her neck stiff and sore. There was a blanket over her. The couch was too short; when she stretched, her feet hit the end. Not her couch. Nico's couch. After Maki had watched the rehearsal for a couple of hours, Nico had sent her inside to wait. Maki must have fallen asleep. She groaned. Why didn't Nico wake her up, what time was it?

Maki sat up.

"Oh good, you're awake," Nico's voice sounded from behind her. Maki yelped and jumped up. Nico stood in the kitchen archway, apron over what looked like pajamas.

"W...what time is it?"

"6 a.m. I didn't want to wake you but I did want to eat breakfast with you..." Nico smiled. "So I'm glad you woke up on your own."

Maki rubbed her neck, frowning. "Do you ever sleep?"

Nico shrugged. "I'll catch up some year."

"You should be more careful. Exhaustion isn't good for your health."

"Thank you, Doctor Nishikino, but I'd rather date you than come to you for medical advice." Nico giggled a little. Maki rolled her eyes. Nico rolled over the couch and kissed Maki thoroughly, pulling her down into the couch. After several minutes of warmth, kissing and wandering hands to wake Maki up, a buzzer went off in the kitchen. Nico pushed off where she'd pinned Maki down. "It's my crazy breakfast casserole. Want some?"

Maki's heart was racing and she was memorizing every detail of Nico's face in the dim light, her hands tracing Nico's hips.

"Hey, Maki!" Nico leaned in to Maki's face, but her voice snapped Maki back out of the haze.

"What?!"

"Breakfast." There was another long kiss, several buzzer reminders and then Nico went into the kitchen. Maki slowly sat up, head buzzing, legs not quite together yet. Food. She was certainly hungry for something.

THEY'RE CAROLING THROUGH THE DAY

Maki had gone home to shower herself awake and change clothes before spending the morning watching Nico work. Even more cars than yesterday, she noticed as she locked her door. Eli was probably searching through the Neighborhood Association Guidelines for something else she could fine Nico for. Maki smiled up at the Santa bobbing on Nico's roof - it got bigger and friendlier every day.

She wandered carefully through Nico's yard, dressed in easy to move in, casual clothes. It might be a long day; she wanted to be ready for anything. First, she caught Nico's eye and waved. Nico nodded, most of her attention on Emily, the choreographer. Tsubasa leaned over Nico, arm on Nico's shoulder; Maki ground her teeth a little. Then she distracted herself by taking in the details of the scene: one video camera on a tripod, two roaming cameras and one photographer taking what were probably candid, behind-the-scenes shots. Maki wondered if Nico was posting any sneak peeks. Hanayo would have probably been harassing her with questions if the Idol had.

Nico was in the same costume as yesterday, hat at exactly the same angle, as far as Maki could tell. Tsubasa had stood up and seemed to be arguing with the choreographer about a move; Nico had grabbed a bottle of something from one of the people roaming the set. Maki looked around for Umi or Nico's siblings or anyone familiar, but except for the people she'd seen yesterday, all the faces were new. Nico hadn't introduced her around, which was fine with Maki, but that left her with a very isolated feeling as everyone else rushed around her with a purpose. Then the music started and Nico's voice began the lyric and Maki felt her attention pulled to the stage. Nico winked and Maki swore it was at her, which caused a flutter in both heart and stomach. And then something slammed into her side and she hit food table as she fell backward.

As Maki was trying to figure out what happened, she heard Honoka's familiar "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" and groaned. Something wet was dripping on Maki's head and a box had fallen to her feet, and what seemed to be doughnuts were scattered all over her.

"Are you all right, Maki?" Suddenly Nico was right there.

"I think so." Maki pushed herself up off the table, but instead collapsed it, taking herself down with it. She landed in something soft and warm, probably the tray of macaroni and cheese she'd noticed.

"Damn." Maki leaned her head back, suddenly tired.

Honoka was whimpering in distress, and another voice joined them. "Is everyone OK?"

Tsubasa, of course. Maki felt a hand reach down and pull something off her torso and saw Tsubasa tasting one of the doughnuts she'd just stolen. Maki glared. Tsubasa grinned and tapped Honoka's shoulder. "Did you make these? They're great."

Honoka had been staring at Maki in shock but turned to the side and smiled at the singer. Maki grumbled and reached a hand down for leverage. Into something wet. Chili. Great. At least she stopped herself before her hand got far enough in to burn it. The Health Department would be happy with the temperatures the food was being kept at, Maki found herself thinking as the heat she felt through the seat of her pants became uncomfortable enough that she rose up off the ground, colliding with Nico, who had bent over to help her up. So now, as Maki caught herself, here she was, looming over Nico, arms tensed in the pushup position, doughnuts scattered over the ground and Nico, clothing a disastrous mess. Nico's eyes were wide and then she just started laughing, hard laughter, crowing laughter, laughter that made her red eyes water. Maki shook her head and glanced to the side. Honoka and Tsubasa were having a nice little chat over a smaller box of pastries. Growling, Maki grabbed a doughnut of her own off Nico's breast and stormed off to her house. This had been more than enough of a day and it wasn't even 10 in the morning. Maybe Rin would want to play Overwatch. Shooting something might be soothing. After she showered again.

JUST BRING MY BABY

It had been a long, long day. Second shower, then heading out to Hanayo's and Rin's for lunch and a whole lot of therapeutic firing of fusion cannons. Both Hanayo and Rin had sensed that something was up, but Maki was grateful that friendship had outweighed curiosity and no questions had been asked. Maki had decided to leave instead of joining them for dinner. Rather than going straight home, she drifted into automatic mode and kept driving past Cherry Blossom Heights, a jazz channel playing on her satellite radio. She really didn't blame Nico for laughing, but Nico hadn't been the only one. Maki had never dealt with embarrassment well - or girls, for that matter, they tended to fluster her, ESPECIALLY if she found them attractive. And Nico always seemed to be surrounded by crowds. The pizza the first night and the drive had been...Maki frowned as she searched for the right word, easily maneuvering her car past a slower driver...well, tantalizing for a start, something about Nico and the gleam of mischief and the way something in Maki had tensed and tightened that first night when Nico had bounced down the couch to hug her. Every kiss, every touch wound that tension tighter, and while Maki suspected that more time with Nico could eventually explode that tension, she had no idea what state the aftermath would leave her in. Back to the overlook. Thanks brain, Maki congratulated herself wryly, and she pulled over, getting out of the car, hands shoved deep in the pockets of her peacoat. Stars. Nico was a star. She could see that in Nico's confidence, Hanayo's reactions and the way people acted around Nico. Maki had been impressed, watching Nico work. And it was work. Even the little time she'd actually spent on the set, she could see how hard Nico was working. But it was a different Nico, well, not a different Nico exactly, a wider Nico, a Nico without dark or deeps, a Nico without shadows, spread thin to reach out to more people. Maki frowned and remembered the Nico in the car, talking about her parents, the feelings of loss not mentioned but coloring her voice. And the happiness that had lightened it when she'd talked about the chance to spend time with her siblings. Love threaded through both of those moments, connecting them. And when Nico had breathed Maki's name into her ear, there had been that same melody in Nico's voice, blending with another feeling Maki had felt travel down her neck, into her chest and further as Nico caught her close, both feeling the shivers.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS….

Maki had come home to Nico's yard and driveway still full of people and cars. There had been a couple of text messages from Nico and Honoka both, but Maki had ignored them. She'd stood outside thinking so long hot chocolate sounded ideal, so she popped a mocha pod in her coffeemaker. Then upstairs to change into pajama pants and a T-shirt while her favorite appliance worked its magic. She still had some cookies left and a pantry full of Honoka pastries, so skipping dinner and going straight to lemon bars and maybe a nibble of sugar cookie was the right and only choice.

Polar bears in Santa hats pajama pants, a Willie the Wildcat T-shirt and her bathrobe seemed appropriate attire for hot chocolate, not especially healthy calories and something useless on her TV screen. "Elementary"? A puzzle to solve might be nice.

Just as she settled in and took her first sip of mocha, the music started. And Nico's voice. With backup.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree…"

Oh my god, Maki thought as she nearly dropped her drink but caught herself. She would not be taking a third shower tonight because of Nico's damn career. Kitchen window. She pulled the curtain back as Nico continued, still in her costume, but her hat was in her hand. Maki didn't see Tsubasa but all six of the dancers were there, singing back up for Nico, who had dropped to one knee as she continued.

"I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day."

Maki closed the curtain and stepped back. Nico had seen her. She could feel the blush as Nico continued, winding up the song with a big verbal flourish. There was a pause, and Maki thought maybe it was over and Nico would just come knock quietly on the door and tease Maki about her lack of mistletoe, but no, she heard the intro to another Mariah Carey classic. How many Christmas songs has Mariah Carey sung and was Nico going to go through all of them? It would be dawn before she finished. Was she paying the dancers? Maki glanced over at the door from where she had backed up against the kitchen island. She could just walk over to the door. Then Nico started the verse.

"Oh Santa's gonna come and make her mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make her mine, mine (Oh Santa)  
Santa's gonna come and make her mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make her mine, mine."

Maki realized if she could just open the door - or even the window - this might stop. But no, she was trapped in her own house, like a sniper had pinned her down. Hiding, that's what she was doing. Was this what dating was really like? This rush of confusion? And was it her fault or Nico's? Then she heard the sirens and realized whatever happened next was going to be Eli's fault.

Maki sat on the bench, staring at the duty sergeant. As soon as she'd heard the sirens, she'd grabbed her coat and raced out the door, but by then Nico had been in a shouting match with the police officer and chose to ignore Maki. Maki had tried to impress upon the police officer that she wouldn't be pressing any charges, but then Eli had shown up and insisted that Nico be arrested for violating the noise ordinance. Maki thought the police officer might have been inclined to give Nico a break, but then Eli made a rude remark and Nico tried to rush her, through the police officer. At that point, Umi had shown up, half asleep, and put Eli in a headlock. The officer decided to remove Nico from the equation, and now Maki was here, in her pajama pants, waiting for Nico, after having paid her bail.

Nico walked out, nodded at the sergeant, sighed when she saw Maki. Her suit was much worse for wear, unbuttoned, with the tie loosened and the collar undone. The fedora had not made the trip.

"You're my ride."

Maki nodded, shy again.

"Don't look so scared. I'm not an actual criminal."

Maki dropped her head. "I'm not scared."

Nico stood there for a long moment, staring down at Maki. Then she put her hand under Maki's chin and made the other woman look at her. "Please take me home, Maki."

Maki nodded.

The ride was silent until Maki drove past Cherry Blossom Heights.

"Hey!" Nico yelped.

Maki finally recovered her voice. "I want to talk to you."

Nico sighed again, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kidnapping is a felony."

Maki decided to just say the stupidest thing she could think of. "Like anyone would miss you."

Nico snorted, laughing. "Really. That's what you decide to start with."

"Ok, I know, I know, the entire world will miss the great Nico Ni, but the only ones I'll feel sorry about are your family."

Maki pulled in to the overlook for the second time that day. This was a day for do overs, Maki thought.

Nico hmphed. "You could have just come outside and kissed me."

There was a pause. Maki drew in a long breath and turned to face Nico. "No, I couldn't have."

Nico started to say something but halted. Maki refused to break eye contact, willing Nico to see the invitation to read emotions Maki suddenly needed to reveal.

Nico reached out a hand to Maki's cheek. "It was too much, wasn't it?"

Maki nodded. Nico's chuckle was rueful. "You are the only person who makes me regret even a little being such a success."

Maki decided sarcasm was going to be her new best friend, a shield against the feelings overwhelming her thoughts. "And so modest about it."

Nico chuckled again. "So is this your bedside manner showing, Doctor?"

Maki felt her stomach try to leap into her throat but she kept pushing herself. Boldness was another new friend. "Try me and find out."

Nico roared. Maki felt herself smile for the first time since that morning.

"I came out here earlier today, to think about things, to think about you," Maki confessed. "I don't want you to regret anything, even a little. And I want you to be with me."

Nico had let her hand fall to Maki's shoulders. "Not in jail?"

"Not in jail," Maki leaned in. "And please, never, never again in my yard with back-up singers."

"Make it worth my while, Nishikino."

Maki's grin was fiercer than Nico remembered ever seeing as the redhead closed. She suddenly felt nervous as Maki's voice melted into her ear. "Oh, I will."

JOLLY, HAPPY SOULS

Eli had been working very hard on convincing her firm to finally make her a full partner. Going in early, coming home later. She missed seeing her wife and daughter and had hoped the holidays would ease her workload, but no, it had just caused another about-to-go-on-vacation partner to drop her caseload on Eli's desk. Because Eli was so reliable. Tired of eating dinner alone, at her desk, Eli had unplugged her laptop, figured out what she could safely work on at home and gotten into her car at 6 p.m. exactly. It would be a nice surprise for Nozomi. And since today was December 1st, the Yazawa disaster wouldn't be the only holiday decorations around.

As she drove up to her house, she saw Mischa and a group of dark-haired children in the yard - Yazawas. Then Alisa came around from the back of a snowman, to help Mischa make a bigger snowball for the head. That's right, Eli remembered, her sister, Alisa, was arriving today for a pre-Christmas visit and to help with the party.

Eli pulled the car into the garage, left her laptop on the seat and went to join the snowman party.

"ELI!" Alisa ran to hug her big sister. Alisa was 18 and finishing up high school.

Eli smiled. She hadn't been able to visit her parents as much this year. "Nozomi said you wouldn't be home until later."

"I wanted to eat dinner at home," Eli stated, "And to see you."

"Yeah! Mischa and I are building the best snowpeople with the help of your cool new neighbors." Alisa dragged Eli over to the oldest Yazawa. "Cocoro, have you met my sister?"

Crimson eyes glared at Eli as Cocoro slammed a Santa hat on the snowman's head. The head rolled off, hitting Eli's boots. Cocoro looked worried. Eli laughed and knelt down, handing the hat to Cocoro, then started to make a snowpile that could be shaped into a ball,"Here, let's make Santa a new head."

"Nico Nico Ni," Eli heard a voice sing. "Now you do it."

Mischa's voice rang clear in the night. "Nico Nico Ni! Nico Nico Ni!"

Eli turned in what felt like slow motion to see her daughter and the two youngest Yazawas doing some kind of a silly dance while parroting those nonsense syllables. Alisa laughed and joined them as Eli's hands stopped what they were working on. She noticed Cocoro watching her closely and tried to relax her suddenly clenched-in-anger shoulders. They were just kids, this was just fun, they were just kids, this was just fun...she would cry later for the corruption the clown dance had inflicted on two years of Michaela's ballet lessons. When there were no children present.

Eli suddenly realized she might have punched in the replacement head when Cocoro knelt down next to her and started moving the snow into a different pile, away from Eli. Eli smiled at her. "Sorry."

Cocoro nodded, her face sad. "Most grownups aren't good at this. Nico says they forget how to have fun."

Eli felt her jaw tense at Nico's name, but then Nozomi appeared in the doorway. "Elichi! You're home!"

The happiness in Nozomi's voice made Eli forget her aggravation with her near neighbor, at least until her near neighbor approached and spoke in that nasally, fake hiss Eli now had nightmares about. It would come out of an oversized, creepily lit, frozen faced, hard plastic Santa doll and say things like "Ho Ho Ho" and "Naughty Naughty Boo Hoo."

"At least your kid has taste," Nico tossed out, smiling at Mischa and going into her "Nico Nico Ni" dance routine. Mischa giggled and tried to follow along. Eli stood, but suddenly Nozomi was there, at her side, her arm around Eli's waist, a brake on any gesture or movement Eli had been considering.

"Hello, Nico. I hope you don't mind. Eli's sister, Alisa, stole your siblings. I think she wanted to talk to someone nearer her own age than me," Nozomi explained.

Nico nodded. "Hi. Alisa. Nice to meet you. Come over any time."

"Thanks!" Alisa and Cocoro both smiled.

Alisa continued. "You should all come to our party next week."

"No." Nico and Eli were in agreement for the first time. Cocoro looked at Nico and Nozomi tightened her grip on Eli.

Nico shook her head and glanced down at her feet. "I"ll be working next week." There was a pause. "But I can have Umi bring everybody else over." Nico reminded herself that children were present and bit her lip on the "unless you're going to have them arrested too" comment she so desperately wanted to make.

Nozomi's hand pinched Eli, who sighed and acquiesced. "I'm sure my wife will give you the details."

"All of you come in and have hot chocolate with us." Nozomi wasn't going to give up an opportunity to finally talk to Cherry Blossom Heights newest resident. "I'd love a chance to talk."

Eli groaned. She's been hoping for a quiet evening with her wife and daughter and here was her little sister arrived and her aggravating neighbor intruding. Eli knew Nozomi lived for gossip and meddling, but she did not want her wife getting involved with the Yazawas.

And of course, Nozomi was watching Eli like she could read every thought in her mind. "Alisa, please take Mischa in while I help your sister get her things out of the car. We'd love it if you and your siblings joined us for a warm drink, Nico."

Nico smiled a professional smile, sharpened. "I'll have to take a rain check, Nozomi. I just pulled dinner out of the oven and this is the only night I have to spend with my siblings for awhile."

Nozomi thought Maki would be unhappy about that while Eli cheered at the thought of Nico being somewhere else. Anywhere else.

I'LL HAVE A FLU CHRISTMAS

Nico coughed. Maki frowned at her. "You're going to lose your voice."

Nico shook her head at Maki and sipped her tea. Maki did really have an excellent collection of herbal teas for someone so addicted to coffee.

"Let me get my stethoscope."

"Girlfriend, not doctor," Nico stated. "Cheer up, not examine."

Maki sighed. Nico was stubborn. She had come over after tucking her siblings into bed but looked hammered. Maki picked up her coffee and led the way to the couch. Nico curled up against Maki and pulled the blanket over herself. Another cough.

"Aren't you exhausted?"

Nico sighed. "Of course, I'm exhausted."

"Then why aren't you home sleeping?"

Nico pushed off Maki and glared. "You really have never dated anyone before, have you?"

"Not true."

Nico rolled her eyes. "OK, then, they didn't enjoy it…"

Maki put her mug down abruptly and went over to the collection of BluRays on her shelf, biting back a sharp response. Nico's assumption had stirred memories of Molly's announcement that they could never seem to move beyond lukewarm.

Maki felt Nico's pull on her shirt. Nico's eyes were concerned. "I'm sorry. This is my only night being here in the evening for awhile, and I don't want to waste it at home, alone, coughing. But I'll go if you think it's best…"

Maki impulsively hugged Nico, triggering yet another burst of coughing. "Pick a movie. I'll make you some more tea."

Nico read titles. "Musicals and martial-arts films?"

"Yeah. So? I like the pacing."

Nico was familiar with most of the musicals but had only heard of a few of the others."'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'? Didn't that win an Oscar or something?"

"Foreign language, cinematography, score and nominated for a few others. The music is gorgeous, YoYo Ma plays the cello. Plus, Michelle Yeoh is awesome." Maki sounded excited, so Nico decided it would be a good choice. Plus, cello sounded like something that wouldn't interfere with her falling asleep on Maki while looking cute plan. Now if only Maki's practical side wouldn't interfere. Or Nico's cough.

AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY HOP

Nozomi loved gathering all the neighbors together for their annual Tree Decorating Open House. This year, though, was not her favorite, with Eli on the warpath against everything Nico Ni. As soon as people arrived and Eli sent Alisa off with their coats, she would welcome them, a friendly arm around their shoulder and bring them over to the hot drinks and her petition to have the Santa removed from the Yazawas' roof. Everyone signed, Nozomi suspected Eli's arm might have felt a little heavier on their shoulders when she smilingly told them it was optional.

Most of the regulars were there, as well as Maki, Honoka, and Tsubasa, whom Nico had introduced to Nozomi when Nozomi and Mischa wandered over, curious about the video shoot. No representatives from the Yazawas yet, but then Nozomi saw Alisa gleam at the next guests. The three younger Yazawas and the two women sharing the house with them. Eli had said the dark-haired one's name was Umi Sonada and she was Nico's bodyguard as well as the children's nanny. Eli had been rubbing her neck with a frown during that conversation. The woman with the fawn-colored hair and the clothes that looked like a dream of Josephine Baker's Paris was Kotori Minami, Sonada's wife and a trendy designer. Nozomi had been eager for a conversation.

Eli swung by the kitchen for a quick kiss with Mischa in her arms. She seemed elated.

"Everyone but Maki and the Yazawa group are signing my petition." Then she paused. "And you."

Nozomi nuzzled her daughter's cheek. "That's because I'm not afraid of you, my love. And we love Santa, right, little bear."

"SANTA!" Mischa shouted, while Eli's mood deflated.

"Nozomi!"

Nozomi kissed her wife on the nose. "It's true, Eli. You're just too adorable to intimidate me into intimidating the new neighbors. You look just like Mischa when you're pouting. It's adorable."

Eli hugged her daughter and attempted to divert the conversation. "Your mama thinks we're adorable."

Mischa blew a kiss at Nozomi who laughed. "Take Mischa to say hello to Cotaro and Cocoa. She's been talking about them for days."

"I know." Eli let her daughter down from her arms and grabbed a plate of cookies. "Let's say hello to your new friends, little bear."

Mischa gleamed up at Eli and went into her Nico impression. "Nico Nico Ni." Eli couldn't move fast enough to get away from Nozomi's belly burst of laughter and she even heard Maki snicker as she brushed past where she and Honoka were talking.

Maki couldn't help but be amused by how Eli was being slowly surrounded by people drawn in by Nico's seemingly endless store of charm. And how much Eli hated it.

"I bet Tsubasa and Nico's music video turns out cool," Honoka decided.

"They seemed happy with it," Maki agreed.

"Yeah," Honoka nodded. "I talked to Tsubasa about whether or not I should start a YouTube channel where I take people through my recipes. She thought it was a good idea."

"That's how Nico started, but with singing."

Honoka's eyes widened. "Singing! While mixing."

"I don't think you should mix the two."

"Why not, Maki?"

Honoka's hopeful and honest blue eyes wouldn't let Maki dim their optimism, so she found herself on board with this new plan. "If anyone can make it work, it would probably be you, Honoka."

"That's right. I'm going to tell Tsubaba." And Honoka bounded off before Maki could respond.

"Honoka has so much energy." Kotori had come up next to Maki.

"It is pretty amazing."

"We love when she comes over. She and Cocoa put on concerts for us, when Umi lets them."

"That sounds cute."

"It is."

Maki hadn't really ever had a solo conversation with Kotori before. "It's nice of you to help Nico out for this year."

Kotori beamed. "Oh, it's a great adventure. We love Nico. And," Kotori dropped her voice conspiratorially, "it's part of my plan."

"Plan?" Maki was taken aback by the conspiratorial tone in Kotori's voice. Then she heard Cocoro's voice pipe up from behind her.

"Kotori hopes Umi decides she likes children. We talked about it with Nico one night."

"Yep. That we did," Kotori winked at Cocoro.

Cocoro tapped Maki's forearm. "What do you think about children?"

Kotori giggled into her sleeve.

"They catch the flu a lot," Maki said seriously as Cocoro's eyes narrowed at her. She wondered what else to say and looked for help, but Kotori just shrugged. "S...some of them are OK, I guess."

Umi had wandered up, putting an arm around Kotori's waist. "Some of what are OK?"

Cocoro sighed and shook her head at Maki. "Children."

Kotori dropped her head into Umi's shoulder to hide her laugh. "Nico was right. Maki is a lot of fun."

Maki felt the blush spreading over her face. "Excuse me."

Maki made small talk with a few of the residents she knew and then ducked into the kitchen, where Nozomi caught her.

"So, miss your girlfriend?" Nozomi prodded.

Maki poured herself a mug of coffee and opted for bagel and wafer-thin lox. "If she were in town, I probably wouldn't be in your kitchen."

"Ah, so the great Nico Ni likes to monopolize the pretty doctor," Nozomi winked.

"She says I'm a smart, pretty doctor." Maki stuck out her tongue. "Point: Nico. And your wife would have barred the door."

"True." Nozomi frowned. "Mischa loves her though. Eli's having nightmares where Santas surround her and Nico Ni, I think."

"Is that why she's pushing that stupid petition? My lawyers laughed when they looked at the Association Guidelines. No actual enforcement authority. Eli must know that."

"Really," Nozomi raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell Nico?"

Maki smirked. "Of course. And maybe put up a Santa of my own. Eli's a friend, but singling Nico out for harassment is wrong. She never even tried to talk to Nico about it civilly." Maki paused, then admitted, "Not that that would have gone well, but Eli should have tried."

"Eli thinks anyone famous had it easy. And is a complete fake."

Maki started piling things on another bagel chunk. "Nico works hard. I couldn't get her to take a break when it sounded like she was developing bronchitis."

Nozomi nodded at someone else who wandered into the kitchen for sustenance, and Maki took that opportunity to merge back into the crowd around the tree, thinking about Nico, who had flown to Raleigh for two shows. Then there were shows in Richmond and Chicago. The next evening she had free was the night of Hanayo's party, and knowing how busy Nico was now, Maki regretted getting talked into both of them attending. Maybe she could talk Nico out of it when they had breakfast together in two days. But Nico really wanted to meet her friends. Maybe Maki could talk Hanayo out of having the party.

"Maki." The voice was light and entirely too amused. Tsubasa. Maki held back a growl.

"Nico's not here, you know."

Tsubasa grinned and raised her champagne flute full of punch. "Nozomi's invitation was so charming I couldn't not take advantage of her hospitality."

A brown-haired, red-eyed streak threw itself at Tsubasa, and her drink splashed on Maki. "Tsuabasa!" Cocoa sounded happy. "Nico's not here, so you should sing for my friends."

Tsubasa put a gentle hand on Cocoa's head. "This isn't my party, so I can't just take over, Cocoa."

"Nico would have," Cocoa pouted.

"Probably." Tsubasa voiced Maki's exact thought.

Cocoa noticed her. "Hi, Maki."

"Hello, Cocoa." Maki smiled but Cocoa went immediately back to Tsubasa, dragging her into the crowd. "Come on, meet Mischa and Alisa." Maki was surprised to feel a little hurt by the inattention.

And then there was Eli. "They all do that, just drag people willy nilly into things."

"No one is dragging me willy nilly into anything, Eli."

Eli grabbed Maki by the shoulder. "Are you that naive? You are just a temporary distraction. Look at Tsubasa still hanging around. You think there aren't people hanging around after concerts? Or waiting at airports? Don't you have any pride?"

Maki's jaw set, rage flashing in her eyes. She was angry at Eli for assuming things like that about Nico and angrier at herself for having to admit she might be worrying about them too. And Eli's listing them didn't help her steer away from fog of doubt. But she could at least vent some of her frustration and denounce Eli.

Maki didn't bother to control her voice, and drew everyone's attention to their argument. "Eli, first, you don't know what you're talking about, and second, if you say ANYTHING like that about Nico again, to ANYBODY, we are no longer friends. Got it?"

Maki went in search of her coat, ignoring any response from Eli, and met Cocoro on the way. "Can you walk me home, Maki?" She looked in Eli's direction. "I heard what Ms. Ayase said."

Maki got even angrier at Eli's lack of discretion but focused on Cocoro. "Shouldn't we find Umi?"

Cocoro spoke seriously. "I don't want to stay. Or talk to Alisa right now. Nico said you counted as a guardian and we should listen to you. Umi agreed."

Maki stared at Cocoro for a second, surprised. Then she shook herself and smiled at the teenager. "We can get our coats tomorrow. It's not that cold. Do you have a key?"

"Of course."

"Ok, Cocoro. Let's go then. I don't want to stay either. You can text Umi once we get there."

Cocoro nodded and they walked out into the night together.

Maki didn't know what to say so she stared at the stars, occasionally glancing at the young woman next to her. Such a different vibe than Nico - an intense, very serious calm, so unlike Nico's bouncy, impish, endless energy.

"People always make up things about Nico," Cocoro said.

"I believe that."

"You don't believe Ms. Ayase though," Cocoro sounded worried.

"Of course not." Maki considered what to say next. "I haven't known your sister long, but I know she take the people she cares about very seriously and doesn't choose them capriciously. And I know she cares about me."

"Capriciously?"

"On an impulse."

Cocoro smiled. "No, Nico thinks a lot about everything she does. She never takes chances."

Now they were walking through Maki's front yard, snow crunching under their boots. Maki's house was dark. She really should put up decorations. Maybe Nico and her siblings could help. An oversized Santa would be just the thing to tweak Eli. Then she remembered her audience. "Wasn't singing a chance?"

"No," Cocoro shook her head earnestly. "Nico planned everything out. Then she did it again and again if things didn't work out."

Maki wondered if falling in love had been something Nico planned for. Or if she was rethinking everything right now. Then they were at the door. "Let's go in and watch something while we wait for everybody else."

"OK."

YOU SURE DO TREAT ME NICE

"Doughnuts and coffee are not breakfast," Nico glared at Maki. "They're not even Honoka doughnuts."

Maki shrugged. "I got up early to get them. From a very exclusive shop. And I made the coffee. It's really good coffee." Maki raised her mug and took an exaggerated sip.

"You put pods in that overworked coffeemaker and pressed a button. Very labor intensive." Nico twirled her stool around. "How can you have this gorgeous kitchen and never cook."

"It's easy." Maki continued sipping, humming random Christmas music occasionally. "Takes practically no effort at all."

Nico rolled her eyes. "You're in a good mood."

"Coffee," another pointed raise of the mug, "my favorite doughnuts, and you."

"Flatterer."

"Maybe."

Nico leaned across the island, took Maki's mug out of her hands, ignored the redhead's wounded look and kissed her girlfriend three days worth of thoroughly.

"Cocoro told me what you said to Eli."

Maki was now completely awake and wanting not to have to leave for work in 30 minutes. Her eyes unfocused as her mind raced through…

Nico snapped her fingers.

"Huh?"

"What you said to Eli…?"

"Oh, Eli's just being stupid. I'm sure Nozomi at least pointed out how inappropriate that was to say in front of your siblings." Maki's jaw set. "And if she doesn't, I will."

Nico stared at Maki for a moment, "How long before you have to leave for work?"

"An hour…" Maki hedged. Nico pulled her off the stool, dragged her into the front room and pushed them both over the back of the couch, somehow managing to land across Maki's hips.

"I love your couch almost as much as I love your kitchen," Nico announced.

"And me?" Maki hadn't meant to sound so unsure. But crimson eyes met hers immediately and there was nothing but joy and warmth bubbling in them.

"Let me show you."


	3. Chapter 3

CHECKING IT TWICE

It had been a long day. Hanayo had not been angry about Maki's tardiness, just disappointed. But Maki's grudging admission that yes, Nico was planning to come to the party had completely changed the tone of all their conversations for the forseeable future to things like "What does Nico like to eat?" "What is Nico's favorite kind of music" "Does she drink beer or wine?" Maki was forced to realize she didn't actually know the answers to those questions.

This had led to a thoughtful drive home. Maki wanted to know more about what Nico thought, but Nico would always divert questions or distract Maki. The Idol was far too good at distracting Maki, and Nico seemed to relish those moments, leaving Maki with thought fled and sensation lingering.

Pulling into her driveway, once again, Maki noticed Tsubasa's Mercedes in Nico's driveway. Why? Video shot, Nico had shown her the rough footage; if an audio needed to be rerecorded, they'd have to find a recording studio. Plus, Nico was on a three-day swing through two states so not home. Yes, Maki admitted to maybe a little jealousy, but at this point, the feeling was mostly puzzlement over the strangeness. Why be at Nico's house if Nico wasn't there?

"It's bugging you too, isn't it?" Eli's voice barked in Maki's ear, and Maki realized she was leaning on the roof of her own car, staring at the Mercedes, her blonde neighbor at her side.

"It's just weird." Maki decided that was a fairly safe comment. "Nico's not even in town tonight."

"Celebrities," Eli huffed. "Next there'll be wild parties, naked strangers sprinting across our yards."

Maki turned to stare at Eli. "You need to get out of the office more, Nozomi says. And the only person who has had a party recently is you."

Eli thumped the roof of Maki's car. "Yazawa's got no respect. I want her out."

"It's a SANTA, Eli, and it's Christmas." Maki sighed. "And Nico mostly seems to want to spend time with her siblings."

"Then why is she never home?"

Maki stared at the glaring, grim-faced Eli and wondered when her neighbor had last had her blood pressure checked. "She works, Eli."

"If you call it work."

Eli had obviously snapped and was caught in some kind of "hate Nico" loop. This was not a Maki problem, this was a problem for Nozomi, who had married into it, presumably voluntarily. Maki looked Eli over. Aesthetically speaking, Eli was fairly pleasant to look at. Maybe that got Nozomi through the occasional bouts of crazy.

"What?" Eli snapped.

"I was just thinking about the stories Nozomi tells about you, about when you first met…"

Eli shook her head, but there was a small smile. "Ah, the 'Eli was hot and blonde and I would never see straight again' line."

Maki nodded.

Eli chuckled. "She's too fond of that joke."

"Go home, Eli. See your wife." Maki pushed her friend. Eli allowed herself to be directed toward her house, and Maki sighed with relief. Now she could go inside and figure out what leftovers Nico had brought over earlier.

ALL THIS YEAR'S BEEN A BUSY BLUR

Since she'd bought the house and moved in, everything had been such a rush for Nico. Meeting Maki, dealing with Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro daily, sharing a house with Umi and Kotori, the video shoot, the arrest, the constant harassment by Ayase, all the concerts and travel, keeping her social media updated. She'd barely had time to think about any of it, much had happened on automatic. But not Maki, that Nico'd had to think about. The doctor was smart, sexy and so so easy to come home to … but at the same time, Nico had realized that Maki wasn't wired like Nico. What seemed normal emotional responses to Nico were sometimes stages Maki just skipped. But Maki was kind and thoughtful, unless she was oblivious. Oblivious happened a lot, along with odd bouts of shyness and quick bursts of embarrassment and anger. It was a strange jumble poured into a sexy sportscar of a redhead who could hit 120 mph in no time at all. Nico was fascinated but uncertain how Maki felt. Nico was not interested in short term, but the doctor had never had a serious relationship before … and seemingly never missed it. Nico wondered what Maki's parents were like. And if Maki was at all interested in more than short term.

As she stretched out on her hotel room bed with some nonsensical romance playing out on the TV, Nico debated the call or text question. It was after midnight, but Maki kept late hours. Although she had woken up early for Nico that morning. Text it was:

N: I'll miss you at breakfast 3 Hope you're getting the sleep you missed; I have plans for you when I get back ; )

WON'T YOU SHIMMY DOWN MY CHIMNEY

Maki was leaning back against the headboard of Nico's bed, in Nico's very very pink bedroom, watching the Idol get ready for Hanayo and Rin's party. Nico was wearing sheer black stockings and a cream slip, trimmed with lace. It was a low-key, everyday sexy Maki thought would be wonderful to get used to.

Nico sensed that Maki's attention was wandering and whistled. "So should I glam up for your friend? The full Nico Nico Ni treatment?"

Maki blinked and patted the bed next to her. "Wear that and stay here."

"Cocoro's having a slumber party. Umi'll be bringing them back from dinner right about when things might start to get interesting."

Maki hugged a pillow with a pout; Nico laughed and decided to crawl over the bed until she got in range of Maki's lips. "I can take everything off slowly, after…"

Maki looked away, blushing, just as Nico, realizing that would be Maki's go to move, pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"You should just wear the stuff you wear around your family, jeans and flannel," Maki suggested.

"The great Nico Ni dress down for a fan? Sacrilege." Nico shook her head.

Maki shrugged. "Hanayo's my friend. She needs to get used to everyday you, not out-on-tour you."

Nico sat on the bench she had in front of her makeup station. "I'll have you know out on tour Nico is always ultra sexy in the sports bra and leggings she rehearses in."

Maki frowned. "Please tell me you at least wear a robe off stage."

"No time for modesty." Nico tilted her head, shrugged and twirled to face the makeup mirror.

"I'll lend you a holiday sweatshirt, it'll be oversized, you'll be cute." Maki glanced at her phone. "And we could be less than an hour late."

Nico bounced up and entered her walk-in closet. She'd forbidden Maki from peeking into the closet when they'd first entered the bedroom, so Maki took a moment to text Rin that they'd be on their way soon.

Nico came out, dressed in full Idol regalia, heels, bold makeup, some kind of black lace wisp in her hair, little black dress with crystals cascading along curves. Sharp enough to cut? Maki found herself wondering and reached out a curious hand but Nico slapped it away. "Right now, you're my driver."

Maki grinned and pulled Nico close anyway. "Is that because I refuse to change my outfit?" Maki had gone with dressed-down casual, holiday sweater, corduroys and boots.

"Maybe," Nico's hand settled briefly on Maki's shoulder before twirling the red strands of hair between her fingers. "This is fun to do."

Maki kissed Nico. "Last chance to not meet your crazy, stalker fan."

"You don't get a vote." Nico whirled, tugging on the hair slightly. "We're late. Let's go."

Maki held open the door to Nico's bedroom. "Yes, ma'am. I'll go warm up the car while you say goodnight to your siblings."

EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT THE … NICO

Rin was exhausted. Hanayo hadn't slept for two days, living in a state of perpetual adrenaline rush, buzzing about the party and Nico. Now while Rin was very happy to see her fiancée so excited, it had also been taking a toll. With the wedding planning and the bustle of the practice, Hanayo had fallen out of Idol fan mode, and Rin had forgotten how intensely fascinated by them Hanayo could be. It had been one thing when they were in middle and high school, but now that Rin had accepted Hanayo's marriage proposal, she was taking all the attention Hanayo was lavishing on Nico personally.

They had a small apartment, warm and now full of holiday decorations and friends. Hanayo was happily talking to a nurse in the kitchen, probably about Nico, but Rin was willing to just enjoy the glow her fiancée was giving off.

And then it happened. The door swung open, Rin swore an intro played and Nico arrived, swirling in, black dress sparkling with reflected light, grin brighter than a spotlight.

"Nico Nico Ni and Happy Holidays to everyone." Nico danced into the center of the party, all eyes watching, although Rin managed to spy Maki lurking in the hallway, reluctant to enter. And then Hanayo SCREAMED, raising the hairs on the back of Rin's neck. She watched Hanayo sprint across the room, barely stopping before she ran straight into Nico. Then Hanayo stood there, vibrating, hyperventilating, hand reaching out to almost touch Nico's breast. Rin frowned, but Maki stepped between the two women, forcing Hanayo back a little. Moving faster than Maki could react, Hanayo skipped around her, right back to Nico. Hanayo grabbed Nico's arm, and Rin noticed a slight flinch on Nico's part, quickly masked with a smile. Maki whirled, looking angry. Rin decided to intervene. Then Nico leaned forward to kiss Hanayo on the cheek, and as her love fainted in Maki's arms, Rin realized it was too late for her and gloom settled over her formerly happy life.

Maki transferred Hanayo to Rin and pulled Nico aside. "You could tone it down a little. Did you see the look on Rin's face?"

"Did you see the look on Hanayo's? And I'm here as Nico Ni. Didn't your friend want to meet the Idol she'd always idolized?"

Maki muttered. Nico turned to giggle at someone's joke, ignoring her mood. So Maki went in search of punch and someone to talk to about something that wasn't Nico. One of the nurses was always willing to chat about the latest office gossip, so Maki figured this was a good time to catch up. Nico wouldn't miss her.

And thus began one of the longest nights of Maki's life. Nico giggled, laughed, flirted, air kissed, listened to super long, super boring stories and responded earnestly to randos while only keeping an eye on Maki out of her peripheral vision.

After what had actually only been about an hour, Nico approached Maki with a grin. Maki glared, "This is ridiculous."

"It's what the fans want." Nico smiled and winked at someone else.

"Gross."

Suddenly Maki had Nico's full attention and a rare frown crossed the Idol's face. "Your friend will remember having a very happy night. Isn't that important?"

Maki kicked at the floor. "I don't care."

NIco looked sad. "I do."

Maki shrugged and returned to the kitchen, where Rin was sitting at the table, silent and still. Being the opposite of Rin. Hanayo had started sidling in Nico's direction again. This was ridiculous. Rin must be tired of this too.

After her initial faint into Maki's arms, Hanayo had been wandering around the party, silly, as if drunk, finding any excuse to hang on the Idol's arm or take Nico off into corners. Maki wondered what her friend had planned for Nico this round … wait, Hanayo was glancing around and had grabbed Nico, now she was looking furtive, now she was dragging Nico down the hall to her ...

"Rin," Maki knocked her friend on the head. Rin was staring morosely where Hanayo was pulling Nico. "Your fiancée is dragging my … date into your bedroom."

Rin's reply was automatic, her tone dead. "Yeah. Kayochin has a closet full of Nico Ni stuff and a body pillow she wants Nico to sign. It's on the bed."

Maki pushed her friend. "RIN! That's not normal."

Nico had glanced back and caught Maki's eye with a look bordering on desperate. Maki pushed Rin and hurried to intercept Hanayo.

Hanayo stopped just before she thudded into Maki. Nico took that opportunity to detach Hanayo's hand from her arm and duck behind Rin, who still looked lost.

Hanayo's eyes had a strange glow. "Nico's wonderful, Maki. If you don't marry her, I will."

"M … marry?" Maki could feel her jaw clench and the blood drain from her face. She glanced to Nico, who seemed ready to make a joke but then noticed what was probably panic on Maki's face. Nico froze, a professional smile on her face and worried eyes that wouldn't unlock from Maki's, until she heard a whimper from Rin.

"Right." Nico said very firmly, crimson eyes flashing. "That's enough." She turned Rin. "Rin, you are coming with me." And without another word, Nico pulled Rin through the rest of the partygoers, toward the door. Hanayo just gaped after them.

"Nico's leaving." Hanayo sounded glum.

"More importantly," And honestly, Maki felt like slapping her friend, "SHE TOOK RIN."

"Took Rin?" Hanayo's eyes focused on her red-headed friend, reason leaking back in past fanatic insanity.

"Yes, my … date, " Maki chided herself for the hesitation, "took the woman who once agreed to marry you somewhere. Away from you. Because you are crazy. So crazy." And I have to run, Maki thought, before Nico drives away.

Nico had obviously gotten Rin to hand over her keys and a pair of sneakers and was shoehorning the ginger-haired woman into the passenger seat of Rin's SUV.

"NICO!"

Nico paused.

"I didn't mean I didn't want to … I just … I can't believe ..."

Nico's smile was gentle. "It's okay, Maki. I'm not upset. Just tired. Your friends are nice, but Rin deserved a lot better than tonight. You should explain that to Hanayo. And then stop by when you get home."

Nico closed Rin's door and then went around to the driver side. She didn't pause for a kiss. There would probably be talking. Maki hated talking. And now she had to go have a talk with Hanayo.

MANGLED UP IN TANGLED UP KNOTS

Maki had left a sobbing Hanayo and driven herself home. Rin's SUV was parked in Nico's driveway, as was Tsubasa's Mercedes. Nico had sent an "Are you home yet?" text, but Maki hadn't responded. Her phone went off again. Not Nico, Eli. Maki shut her eyes, gritted her teeth and reminded herself 1 a.m. was not the time to scream. She closed the garage door, looked back at Nico's house, felt less guilty at the sight of the Mercedes and walked to Eli's house as requested.

Eli was still dressed, her laptop open on the kitchen table. Every other light was off.

"Want coffee?" Eli asked.

"It's 1 a.m."

"Want coffee?"

"Yes."

Eli poured a mug. "There's another car. And her kids were all over my yard again."

Maki didn't really feel like trying to be the only reasonable adult in a three-county radius but habit kicked in. "The car is my friend's and Cotaro, Cocoa and Cocoro are her siblings."

"Too many people."

"Get some sleep, Eli." Maki sipped the coffee.

Eli sighed and seemed more worried than angry for the first time since Nico moved in. "I can't. I just lie in bed and …"

Nozomi's voice poured out from behind Maki. "I could help with that if you ever actually came upstairs." Maki now regretted not just driving to the practice and sleeping on her office couch. She'd been in the middle of couples all evening, Rin and Hanayo, Nico in Nico Ni Idol mode being half a couple with anyone she happened to be talking to at the moment, now Eli and Nozomi. Maki slammed the mug down as her brain decided to review in detail Nico's every gesture at the party, every cheek kissed, every hand touched. Not helpful, brain. Soon, she was going to be in Eli's state, up all night, obsessed in the wrong way about Nico's Idol tendencies.

Nozomi came up behind Eli, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and nibbling on her neck. "Did you hear what I said, Elichi?"

"Nozomi! Maki's here."

"She could join us." Nozomi winked at Maki. Maki just shook her head, being used to Nozomi's goofy flirting. Eli still wasn't though; Maki hadn't figured that out.

"NOZOMI!"

"What?" Nozomi dropped herself into Eli's lap, closing the laptop with a practiced hand. "I thought you wanted to steal her back from Nico."

Eli went as red as Maki's hair.

"Yep. That's the line. It's been crossed." Maki put her mug down. "I'll let myself out. Goodnight, you two."

No one replied, so Maki didn't look back. She'd learned that lesson soon after meeting Nozomi and realizing the effect she had on Eli. Which led to wondering what effect Maki had on Nico, but she was too tired to speculate or deal with the aftermath of tonight's awful. So Maki walked home, sent a "Too tired, too late" text, and curled into a ball on her couch, phone turned off. Awful. A nightful. Three different varieties of.

MAKING THE SEASON BRIGHT

Tsubasa and Honoka had just finished another round of Just Dance and Tsubasa was still in awe of how much raw vitality Honaka vibrated with. Her technique wasn't flawless, but her enthusiasm dwarfed anybody else Tsubasa had ever met. And those blue eyes sparkled with an enthusiasm that bordered on magical.

They both fell back into Nico's couch at the same moment, a rare example of them being in perfect sync. Nico wandered in from the kitchen, where she'd been baking something to distract herself from Maki not texting. Rin had been settled into Cocoa's room while Cocoa was sharing the room for the night with her brother, Cocoro and her friends had all been jammed into her room. Nico leaned against the couch for a moment. "I'm heading upstairs. Goodnight, you two."

She waved, but there was no smile. Tsubasa watched her go, concerned about her friend. She turned to Honoka, putting her arm around the human battery. "So did you ever tell Maki we were dating? And that that's why my car is at Nico's all the time?"

Honoka shook her head. "No. She's been busy. She probably didn't notice your car."

Tsubasa remembered catching a glare from those lavender eyes. "You should mention it."

"Okay." Honoka shrugged. "Next time I see her."

"Just text her." Tsubasa picked up Honoka's phone from the coffee table, leaning in. "And then we can get back to other things."

BABY, PLEASE COME HOME

The office was too quiet. Maki had gone in at dawn, tired of her mind switching between conversations with Nico and conversations with Eli. And if she managed to clear them out, she'd start remembering Hanayo pulling everything out of a closet too full of Nico images. Hanayo. She'd scheduled today off last week to recover from the party, but had she talked to Rin yet? Maki pulled her phone out to see if there were any messages. Dark. Oh right, she'd turned it off last night.

Text from Honoka, nothing from her business partner.

H: Tsubasa said to tell you her car's been at Nico's cause she's secretly dating me ; )

Of course. And Nico was travelling to the Carolinas today while Maki would have to continue to be an idiot right here in Tennessee. Maybe she and Hanayo could go into therapy together to discuss why they couldn't pay the right amount of attention to their future wives … Maki shook her head when that thought invaded it, was Nico really … no evading it really, she knew it was truth, how right they were, how constant and necessary a presence Nico was. Maki felt the truth every time she thought about being near Nico. And she'd messed up with Nico badly last night. Which made her insecurity about Nico's feelings worse. Just call Nico, now, she told herself. That was the only option.

Nico picked up immediately. "Nico Nico Ni!"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything … me, Hanayo, not knowing what to say, not stopping by last night, getting upset over nothing, my stupid next-door neighbor, panicking, everything, I just ..." Words kept coming out faster and faster, Maki couldn't stop them.

Nico interrupted her. "It's okay, Maki. Don't have a meltdown."

"No, it's not okay. I feel like an idiot."

There was silence. And then Nico chuckled. "You just found out Tsubasa's dating Honoka, didn't you?"

"W … Why do you think …"

"Were you really worried about that, Maki?" Nico's voice was edged.

"No." Maki's reply was instantaneous. And the truth. "It was just strange, seeing her car there when you weren't. I don't like puzzles."

Nico's voice dropped. "You don't like Nico Ni either."

Maki knew delay here was death. "That's not true, Nico. You looked smashing and sexy in that suit for your video, you work harder than I do, and I've started humming your songs around the office, now that I know them. Hanayo sings al-…" Maki stopped that sentence, not wanting to introduce another problem into this conversation.

"But you hate the fans. I watched you during the party. All you did was frown and glare."

"No, I don't hate your fans." Maki was insistent. "I'm just not used to it. I'm not used to us. I'm not used to …" Maki took a deep breath, "caring so much."

Nico's response was a whispered promise. "I'll be home tomorrow."

And Maki's was the invitation Nico longed to hear. "Come over. Please. I w … want to see you."

YOU'RE A MEAN ONE, MS. AYASE

Eli was pleased with herself. It only took two favors to get the court deed she had clasped in her hand. It was postdated and potent. Yazawa would have no choice but to comply with her Neighborhood Association Guidelines and take down the oversized decorations. Or the Idol could move. Either way, Eli would be rid of something that triggered rage on sight.

She knew the singer left for her trips early, so Eli had woken up early and was watching out her side window for the arrival of the car and driver. Then she would go have a chat and be done with this before anyone else woke up. Pre-breakfast victory.

Car. Eli headed for the front door. Yazawa was leaving her house and Eli walked up with a smirk. Nico rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Ayase?"

"The Santa gone. And full compliance with the Neighborhood Association Guidelines."

"It's not illegal, you petty, pinch-faced tyrant. Even your daughter loves it."

"Don't bring up my daughter," Eli growled.

"Don't ruin my siblings' Christmas," Nico countered. Pleading was not in the Yazawa DNA, and Nico knew she was in the right. Backing down was not an option.

Eli snapped the papers in her hand under Nico's nose. "This is a court citation for public nuisance. It's triggered in three days unless you take everything off your damn house and comply with my guidelines. Or you could move back to wherever you came from."

Nico's eyes were lasers, angry angry lasers. She took the papers from Eli, read them through quickly, glanced back to see a triumphant gleam in Eli's eyes, and then dropped the pile to the ground and drove the heel of her shoe through them.

"I'd rather that were you, Ayase."

"Three days, Yazawa."

"Bite me, Ayase. I can't believe this. What is wrong with you?"

Eli shrugged. "I don't care what you think. Do what I say."

"Get off my property. And tell your wife, sister and daughter to stay off too. And explain why." Nico shook her head. "I have to go. And you're an ass."

Eli walked away lighter than she'd felt since November. Nico slammed the car door after she got in, then sat, arms crossed over her chest. She'd have to text Umi later. Waking up Umi out of a sound sleep was never a good idea. Although Umi using Ayase for target practice with her bow appealed strongly to Nico in her current mood. But right now, Nico would take a very private non-Idol moment for frustrated crying that no one else would ever see.

CHARMING AS AN EEL

Nozomi woke up to an empty bed and a quiet child. Either Mischa or Eli generally woke her up with activity, but today, the upstairs was still. Which made Nozomi suspicious. Eli had been in a good mood last night, which Nozomi had taken as much advantage of as she had the energy to, but now, Nozomi found herself wondering why.

Eli and Mischa were sitting at the table. Eli had cooked a huge stack of blini, and they were spreading sour cream on each other's, Mischa switching to messy spoonfuls of blueberry jam every minute or so. Nozomi hadn't heard Eli laugh this gladly in far too long. It was unfortunate that she suspected someone else was not as happy because of Eli.

"Good morning, Elichi. You're in a good mood." Nozomi kissed the top of her wife's blonde head and went to get coffee.

"Yep," Eli bounded after her. "You married a closer."

"Did you hear about the partnership?"

"No." Eli grabbed Nozomi for a thorough kiss that made their daughter giggle and Nozomi blush. "Don't worry about it. Just have some breakfast."

Now all of Nozomi's alarms went off. "Elichi?"

Eli ducked her head. "Yazawa will be taking down her Sa …" Eli peeked over her shoulder at her daughter, "silly decorations."

Nozomi frowned. "How did you get her to agree?"

"Like I said, you married a closer."

"Eli, you know I will find out."

Eli blinked. "Time for blini for your Momma, right, little bear?"

"Momma!"

Nozomi sighed. Maybe Maki would know. Or Eli's paralegal was always good for intel.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS RIN

Hanayo pulled up outside Maki's house. Rin's car was still parked in Nico's driveway. Hanayo marched up to Nico's door, stuffed cat, flowers and ramen in hand. Maki had suggested expensive jewelry, but Hanayo knew Rin better. She rang Nico's doorbell. She hadn't texted Rin. For once, she didn't know or care whether Nico was travelling or not. It had been the first night since college Rin hadn't come home or called. Hanayo hadn't realized an apartment could be that empty.

A dark-haired woman opened the door, frowning at Hanayo.

"I'm Dr. Koizumi; I'm here to see Rin."

"Ah, she's in the backyard, I think, teaching Cocoa some stretches. Nice to meet you, I'm Umi Sonada. You can just go around the house. Send Cocoa inside."

Hanayo nodded. After Umi closed the door, Hanayo decided to leave everything on the doorstep. She wanted the first thing she did to be hugging Rin. So she ran around the side of the house with a speed that could rival her fiancée's and surprised Rin in the middle of the Warrior Pose with a hug that nearly knocked her over.

"Kayochin?" Rin sputtered, swaying.

Hanayo pulled her tighter, kissing every inch of her face. Then she pulled back and stared into Rin's green eyes. "Come with me. Now. I'm going to show you how much I missed you."

"KAYOCHIN?!"

Cocoa ran for the house. Her sister would be interested in this. Kotori intercepted her and made her sit down for breakfast instead of leading her siblings to the window.

"You're coming home with me now." Hanayo pulled Rin to her car.

"But don't you have to work?"

"I took today off, remember?"

"But …"

YOU CAN COUNT ON UMI

Maki entered Cherry Blossom Heights. Tomorrow, Nico would be home. Tonight, they could actually talk once Nico's concert was done, and then Maki could finally sleep, soundly, head to work the next morning and come home to Nico in the evening. Coming home to Nico. There was really nothing better Maki could think of at the moment.

She pulled into her driveway. Nico's siblings were helping Umi pull down the Christmas lights. The Santa had already disappeared. Kotori seemed to be making Cotaro drink something warm out of a Thermos.

Maki stopped the car. Was Nico leaving? Did something happen to her? Were the Yazawas moving again? Where would they go?

Maki sprinted across her yard. "What happened?"

Umi removed the last of the second-floor lights, climbed down the ladder, handed them to Cocoro and said, "Take your brother and sister inside. Maki will help me finish."

Cocoro nodded. "Can Maki have dinner with us?"

Umi turned to Maki. "You are very welcome. It would make Nico happy, I think."

And what Maki picked up from the downcast tone of Umi's voice was that there was cheering up needed. Why? But she would wait to ask Umi until the children were inside, so she smiled at Cocoro.

"Sounds like fun. Let me go home and get changed and I'll be over in a half hour."

"Yeah!" Cocoro ran to her siblings.

Umi and Maki watched Kotori herd three Yazawas into the house.

"Your friend won," Umi said flatly.

"If she did anything to Nico, she's not my friend." Maki's hands settled on her hips, and she turned to glare at Eli and Nozomi's house, but not before she caught a nod of approval from Umi. "My lawyers said the guidelines weren't enforceable." Maki frowned. "I don't know if I remembered to tell Nico."

"Doesn't matter. Ayase threatened Nico with a citation for public nuisance."

"What?"

Umi glared in the same direction Maki had been staring. "Nico said it mentioned the video shoot and the number of unrelated persons staying in the house."

"But you and Kotori are married."

"She meant Tsubasa."

"Really, Eli," Maki muttered to herself. Nico was probably … Maki pulled on Umi's arm. "How is Nico?"

Umi shook her head, "Quiet. Very quiet."

Maki knew it would be too late to get a flight, and South Carolina was too far to drive to tonight. Nico's concert was starting in an hour so she'd be in the middle of hair and makeup. Nico should have called her. When it happened. If Maki had just talked to Nico last night she wouldn't have gone in so early and been home when Eli … ElI.

Maki started toward Eli's house, anger driving her. She felt Umi pull her back.

"You have three dinner dates. Come inside," Umi advised.

"But …"

Umi shook her head. "Yelling at Ayase in front of her wife and daughter won't help Nico."

A HOUSE THAT'S NOT A HOME

Someone else was taking care of yelling at Eli Ayase. Her wife.

Eli had come home a little earlier than usual. Nozomi was in the kitchen, prepping dinner.

"Who did you call in the favor from?" Nozomi's question was sharp.

"A judge I know. And the district justice." Eli didn't bother asking Nozomi how she found out about the situation. Nozomi seemed to know things almost before they happened.

"You cited her for being a public nuisance, Eli?"

Eli shrugged, while Nozomi glared. "I don't make the zoning laws. There are at least one too many people living in that house, and there's no way she got a permit for the video mess. I got the citation post dated; it hasn't been filed yet."

"Did she even need a permit?" Nozomi asked.

Eli clenched a fist. "I am concerned about the neighborhood, random strangers, and my daughter."

"If you were actually concerned about your daughter," Nozomi's voice was a whip, "You would spend time at home."

"We are not having this conversation now," Eli decided.

"We will not be having any conversation until you start resembling the Eli I married and not some legal robot." Nozomi hurried up the stairs, Eli knew she was crying. But Eli had no idea what to do.

GROWNUPS CRUNCHING...HAPPILY?

Three people were now breakfasting in Maki Nishikino's kitchen. None of them had cooked. Through gritted teeth and for love of Nico and friendship of Honoka, Maki had invited Tsubasa Kira to stay at her house. One less lever for Eli. And now, Tsubasa was at Maki's table, eating Maki's favorite cereal while Honoka stared at the singer like she was Honoka's favorite cereal. Maki felt nauseated so she took her bowl of slightly healthier cereal into the living room to watch a cartoon or something.

Nico had been barely verbal last night. And Maki was still too new at Nico to know how to break the gloom. So she did what she could, telling Nico funny stories about her day and med school, getting a few chuckles and a promise that Nico would come over when she got home. Then Maki had sat down with a pen and paper and strategized. Two things needed to happen: Nico needed to be cheered up, and Eli needed to be shut down. Eli was mostly Nozomi's difficulty, but the extra person in Nico's house needed solving. Nico had been quite firm about not telling Tsubasa about Eli's threat. Nico said it was even tougher for Tsubasa to get any privacy than her because of all the speculation about why A-RIse had split. So Maki had decided that Tsubasa was an issue she needed to fix and went back over to Nico's house with a proposal that the singer stay with her. Honoka had nearly knocked the redhead down with a grateful hug as Tsubasa had been making plans to leave, Umi having told her the truth.

So Maki had a roommate. For only the second time ever. She and Hanayo had roomed together during college, but Maki liked Hanayo, who was quiet and polite and thoughtful. Tsubasa was underdressed and too fond of winking and … Maki crunched her cereal loudly and resentfully. Honoka flopped over the back of the couch.

"Maki! I made three loaves of bread. Take 'em to the office."

Maki nodded. Then Tsubasa flopped over the couch on Maki's other side. "What are we having for dinner, darling?" She winked at Maki.

"Nico," Maki started …

"Really?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. Maki wanted to rip it off.

"I am having a late dinner with Nico. You can do whatever you want."

"You don't have any food that's not bread."

Maki snarled, "Find a grocery store." She slammed her bowl onto the coffee table and stood, "I'm going to work."

Honoka had slid next to Tsubasa, their arms intertwined in what seemed like a blink. "See you later, Boss."

Maki nodded. She didn't blame Honoka. Well, not for everything.

DECK THE WALLS

Maki had had her office manager find out which store had the best selection of outdoor Christmas decorations remaining. Then she stopped and bought them out of inflatable Santas, lights and anything else she thought would fit on her house. Then she ordered four pizzas to be delivered a half hour after Nico was scheduled to arrive home. Then she drove to her house, changed into jeans, green turtleneck, down vest and bobble hat and started unpacking her car. Hanayo had promised to bring Rin over as soon as she finished at the office. Maki decided the biggest Santa should probably go on the roof, but did she even have a ladder?

She heard the window next door open and turned to see Nozomi's head poke out. "Do ya have a spare Santa for me, Maki?"

"You can pick your favorite," Maki shouted back.

Maki had started sorting decorations into piles when she heard the Yazawa door open and a chorus of voices start.

"Maki's decorating!" "Can we help?" "Santa!"

Maki smiled and waved the younger Yazawas over. Then she hit play on her phone, and Nico and Tsubasa's voices started singing "This Christmas" from the speaker she'd set up on her steps.

Next step was the arrival of Nozomi and Mischa, Nozomi grinning broadly. "I was surprised you didn't come over last night and yell at Eli."

Maki looked to where Umi was thankfully carrying a ladder out of Nico's garage. "I decide to listen to a cooler head."

"Eli's too cool these days," Nozomi shook her head. "Unless it involves your girlfriend."

"Momma! Look, a twinklestar," Mischa had found a star the size of her head. Cocoa laughed and tried to help her make it into a hat.

"We just won't plug in that star quite yet, little bear" Nozomi winked at Maki as she sorted through the boxes of inflatable Santas.

Umi placed the ladder carefully and prevented Cotaro from climbing it, sending him to ask Maki what she wanted on the roof. Maki handed him the biggest Santa. "Do we need a pump?"

"Kotori." Cotaro pointed as the fawn-haired woman came out of the garage with a tool kit and a pump.

Umi came up to Maki, looking the redhead up and down. "Would you like me to hang the decorations that require a ladder?"

"Please. I'll do the ones around the door."

Umi nodded.

Nico's flight had been late. Just another cheery Christmas surprise. Fortunately, she always figured a delay into the arrival time she would tell her family - and now Maki, so they wouldn't be worried or disappointed. Driver was quiet; Nico had left off the radio. After her confrontation with Eli, she was not in the mood to listen to Christmas music and then come home to a house stripped bare of decorations. Sure, she could decorate as "suggested" by Ayase's stupid guidelines, but that would be giving the evil blonde Grinch a win, and while Nico understood that she could lose, she certainly wasn't going to kowtow to stupid rules and stupider rulemakers. The move to Tennessee had been a good plan, a plan for calm time with her siblings, better schools, simple family things that she never got while she was travelling. And then there was the bonus girl next door. Not girl. Nico pictured Maki. Smart, strong, sexy woman. Wow. Sometimes Nico would just sit on the couch after she woke up, staring at Maki's house, and think "Wow." Maki was an even rarer bit of fortune than Nico's Idol career. Not exactly like a fairy tale, but at least like an after midnight cheesy romantic movie. And Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro loved her, which was another bit of amazing. And Maki … Nico glanced up, the car was pulling into her driveway, and Maki's yard was a buzzing hive of Yazawa activity, lights and decorations everywhere, a Santa half again the size of Nico's bobbing on the roof, and the doctor herself … where was Maki? Movement caught Nico's attention, and she watched as Maki tried to hop down the front stairs, entwined in a string of lights, Rin only getting in the way as she tried to help her friend.

Maki had no idea how she managed to get herself entangled in two strings of lights. Rin had given up helping and was rolling in the snow laughing at her feet when Nico stepped out of the car. Nico had bundled up in a black parka three quarters her size, oversized sunglasses covering most of her face. She just stared at Maki for a moment before taking out her phone and snapping pictures. Then she swept the sunglasses off and hurried over to help Rin up.

"Rin! You haven't been here since I left, have you?" Nico sounded worried.

"Nah. Kayochin apologized about a million times, threw your stuff out and put up all my trophies instead." Rin's grin was infectious. "It's been pretty awesome."

Nico smiled.

"I'd better go warn her you're here. She'll probably be embarrassed. But Maki'll take care of you." And Rin helpfully pushed an already off-balance Maki in Nico's direction. Maki stumbled and manage to only collide with Nico, not knock her over.

Nico wrapped her arms around the doctor. "You're not nearly prickly enough for a Christmas tree, but I'll swap you out for the one in my living room."

Maki got one arm free and pulled Nico close enough to kiss. Emphatically. Several times. And then she heard Cocoa and Nozomi cheering and pushed back, ending up on the ground. Nico started laughing so hard there were tears. "If you keep this up, I might just marry you."

"Okay." Maki blushed but did not look away from Nico.

Nico stopped laughing, her eyes opening even wider, crimson sparking with more emotions than Maki could register. Then Cocoro ran up, hugging Nico. "We missed you."

Nico winked at Maki, and mouthed "Later," then pulled her sister in close. "I missed you, too."

Maki shivered a little, snow seeping in from her contact with the ground, and suddenly feeling exposed in the middle of the crowd of people. Nozomi offered her a hand up. "You seem to be doing okay."

Maki inhaled, brushing snow off her pants, ignoring Nozomi's teasing.

"Thank you for the Santa. We have to go in for dinner."

"I ordered enough pizza for a dozen people. You could join us." Maki took back the star Mischa offered her.

Umi had finished with the second-floor lights and joined the conversation. "I could install the Santa for you, if you like, Nozomi. The ladder's already out."

Nozomi looked speculatively at Umi, standing in jeans, a form-fitting white thermal long-sleeve shirt and an open denim vest, seemingly impervious to the cold. "Tempting. But I'm going to ask my wife. I think Mischa would like to help her mommy make Santa feel welcome."

"Good luck with that." Nico's tone was joking, for Mischa's benefit, but her face was mirthless.

Nozomi shrugged. "Eli will come around. She might surprise you."

"She'd have to," Nico muttered.

"Have a good night." Maki waved goodbye to Nozomi, then wrapped her arms around Nico's waist and pulled her in for a hug. "The pizza should be here soon."

"Are you sure you're not a teenager?" Nico laughed.

Maki picked Nico up and twirled her around. "No."

VISIT WITH A SEASICK CROCODILE

Roger had just said goodnight and have a happy holiday to Eli on his way out the door. Roger never went home. He'd gotten a divorce 18 months ago and just moved into his office. Eli was now the last one in the office. Roger had gone home. With a grin. Maybe he had a date. Or was going to see his son. Eli had kissed a sleeping Mischa before she left this morning, but there had been no family breakfast, no waking up with Nozomi in her arms, no call to remind her to eat lunch or text with a picture of Mischa's cute hat decision for the day.

Eli stared at the picture on her desk. Nozomi, gleaming, holding their daughter and Eli with her arm around her wife, all her attention on her family. Where was that Eli? She shoved a pile of papers aside and stared at her laptop, considering which partner's busywork to finish next. Maybe by the New Year's Eve Party she'd have some news on her career prospects.

Phone buzzed; Alisa.

"Alisa?"

"Unlock the front door," Alisa snapped.

What was Alisa doing downtown? Eli hurried, protective instincts kicking in. Alisa was bundled up against the cold, but Eli could see anger burning in blue eyes so similar to hers.

"What happened?" Eli was worried.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm busy. Working."

Alisa looked around. "Are we alone?"

Eli nodded.

Alisa drew herself up, her voice ringing with accusation. "Your wife is busy CRYING, you dummy. I called to talk to you and Nozomi tried to pretend she wasn't upset but … What did you do?"

Eli shrugged. Alisa kept glaring. "I threatened Yazawa with a public nuisance citation."

Alisa looked confused. "Why?"

"So she'd take the damn Santa down." Eli knew tears were starting. "So she'd listen to me."

"Eli."

"I know, I know, it's stupid and silly, but I wanted … I just wanted to …" Eli sank into the reception couch, hands over her eyes, feeling the tears flow.

Alisa sat next to her. "Go home to Nozomi, Eli. I'll drive you."

"But she doesn't want to talk to me. And I have to …"

"What you have to do is see your wife. And take the weekend off. And then bring your wife and daughter to Mom and Pop's house for Christmas dinner. We all miss you." Alisa hugged her sister, feeling the older woman relax into her shoulder, sniffling.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Nozomi and Nico."

Eli nodded into Alisa's shoulder, grateful for her sister's caring warmth.

THERE'S A FEELING OF CHRISTMAS

Maki was exhausted. Wrestling lights and decorations after a full day of work definitely qualified as a workout. They'd adjourned to the Yazawa HQ for dessert, so Maki was currently monopolizing Nico's couch, half asleep, stretched out to her full height while everyone else bustled around the kitchen and the tree, deciding on cake, cookies or pie. Maki had maxed out on pizza and so had no real urges for something sweet, although she would occasionally glance over her shoulder to see what Nico was up to. Being the center of attention. Of course. But here, in Nico's house, with her siblings around her clamoring for the black-haired woman's attention, Maki could only smile and think how homey and cute the whole scene was. Umi had switched on Christmas music, and Kotori, changed out of snow clothes and into a long, hooded soft green sweatshirt dress, stood in front of Maki, offering her a mug.

"Nico says you mostly drink coffee. She didn't think you'd want decaf," Kotori winked.

"Thanks." Maki continued her lean. "Did you want to sit?"

"Uh uh," Kotori shook her head. "You look comfy. I'm going to help Umi get them herded into bed anyway."

Maki nodded. Cocoro came up behind the couch, with a sugar cookie. "Want one, Maki?"

"Sure." Maki decided to dip it in the coffee. Sweet had never really been her thing.

Umi stood next to Kotori. "Did you finish your presentation?"

"Tomorrow," Cocoro stated matter of factly. "It's on my schedule. Just like you showed us."

Umi nodded her approval. Kotori giggled. "Don't you think Umi will make a wonderful parent, Maki."

Maki wasn't sure what to say. And then Cocoro said what, from the look on Umi's face, was the wrong thing. "OOOOO, Umi and Kotori are having a family."

Maki heard a crash and Nico yelling 'What?" Umi had paled and turned to Kotori. "Kotori?" Nico came tearing over the sofa. "What happened, Kotori. Did you finally convince her?"

Umi looked from Kotori to Nico to Cocoro to Kotori, starting to tremble as the blush rose and she rushed out the back door.

"Meh," Kotori muttered.

Cocoro touched Nico's shoulder. "Did I …"

Nico shook her head. "It's okay. I'll go talk to her."

Maki decided to join the conversation. "She does know that having a family is a complicated process, right?" Maki glanced at Kotori. "Especially in your situation."

Nico sighed. "No, I don't think she does. She's probably never actually thought about it."

Kotori nodded in support of Nico's comment.

Maki sat up and put on her doctor hat. "Do you want me to talk with her? About the options?"

Kotori made a distressed noise; Nico kissed Maki on the forehead. "Just get comfortable again, Doctor Maki. This is a friend for ten years thing."

Umi had not climbed a tree or taken out her bow. She was perched on the fence at the back of Nico's yard, kicking her feet. Nico had wrapped up in her parka but forgotten a hat or gloves, so she stuck her hands under her armpits to keep them warm.

"Umi?"

Umi wouldn't meet Nico's eye. "How long has Kotori been talking about a family?"

Nico hopped up on the fence. "Couple years."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was scared. And worried you'd be scared."

"I love Kotori," Umi looked straight at Nico. "All I want is her happiness."

"I know. She knows. Go talk to her. I'll put the rest of them to bed."

Umi hopped down and took a deep breath.

"If Maki offers to explain anything, just say no."

Umi was puzzled. Nico just shook her head and said. "Trust me."

Umi nodded. Nico stayed on the fence, kicking her feet and thinking about happiness, families and other people, other people being one particular person, Maki. Who suddenly appeared, with Nico's hat. "You must be cold."

"A little."

"Umi looked calmer. Cocoro decided to shoo Cocoa and Cotaro upstairs."

"Good."

Maki leaned against the fence. "I like your siblings. They take care of each other. Your mom must be proud."

"Do you want a family?"

Maki's lavender eyes were bright, moonlight reflecting in them. "If it would be anything like yours, yes."

"How'd you get so perfect?"

"Practice. And healthy cereal this morning," Maki pouted. "Since Tsubasa stole my Cinnamon Krunchies."

Nico snorted. "And how is the new roommate situation going?"

Maki groaned. "She steals my cereal, doesn't wear a robe over her 'pajamas' and spends too much time in my living room." Maki took Nico's hand. "Can't I have you for a roommate instead?"

Echoes of something not said filled an instantly very silent night. But before Maki could think too much about it, Nico leaned into her and when Maki turned, put both hands on the redhead's cheeks and kissed Maki, hard and sudden. Then she jumped down. "You can fall asleep on my couch tonight, anyway."

ALL I EVER WANT UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE

Nico stared at Maki, sprawled on her couch, debating one last time whether to wake her up for a quick goodbye. Why not let the Doctor sleep, Nico thought, it's what a good roommate would do. Maki was nice and smart and hot but so used to holding herself back she didn't even realize it was happening. And Nico didn't want to be just a sprint in the shallow end of the dating pool. So Nico went into the morning with a sigh when she heard her car and driver pull up. And then more good news, she spotted the blonde hair of another neighborhood thrill.

"Yazawa."

"Ass."

Eli coughed and kicked the snow a little. "Do you have a minute?"

Nico stared at Eli, pointed at her car and said. "No."

Eli continued, ignoring Nico's response and going through her rehearsed speech as if Nico weren't there. "I apologize. I completely overstepped any authority I might have had."

"Yes, you did." Nico opened the car door. "You upset my family with your complete jerkiness and Santa Killer killer moves. And I'm pretty sure threatening me with a postdated citation would qualify as harassment in a fair court."

Eli shoved her hands in her pockets. "I am sorry for upsetting your family. That was low. I am also sorry for the things I assumed about you and harassing Maki for dating you."

Nico stepped away from the door, confronting Eli. "You did what?"

Eli shrugged. "I just tried to make her aware of some of the cons of dating a celebrity."

"I can't believe you," Nico snorted. "Just go away, Ayase. And stay away. I've had enough of all of you."

And Nico slammed the car door, disappearing. And Eli wondered if maybe an apology had been the way to rid herself of the Idol all along. Then she worked on her contrite look before returning to her wife.

Maki woke up, cold. Quiet house and hard cold sunlight outside Nico's open curtain, wool blanket on the floor. She shivered and grabbed her phone. 8 a.m. A mug stood on the coffee table, weighting down a note.

Morning Maki!

Couldn't wait, didn't want to wake you. Have a good Christmas at your parents; see you sometime after the holiday.

3 Nico

P.S. Hotpot full of coffee in the kitchen if you need it.

Maki yawned and wondered at the tone of the note. Maybe Nico had woken up late and been in a rush. She'd text her later to make sure the interview in Nashville had gone well. But now, time to sneak out and get ready for the drive to her parents. She was heading there a day earlier than usual, with Nico out of town and no desire to talk to Eli.

LOVE YOU MADLY

It had been a calm afternoon. Maki had spent some time playing the piano, taken a nap and was ready for the rigors of a family dinner. She'd been too busy since Thanksgiving to drive up, and she'd been ignoring her mother's calls. So there would be questions. What she didn't realize - and should have from past experience - was that her mother had other sources of information.

Seated at the dining room table, her mother waited until Maki took her first bite of halibut before starting the interrogation. "So Hanayo tells me you have a new neighbor, a singer."

Maki didn't choke. But she did draw out the swallowing process. She nodded in her mother's direction. "Nico Yazawa. She's very busy. Lots of concerts this time of year."

"Hanayo said she met her," Maki's mother's tone judged her who-to-introduce-the-new-neighbor-to choices harshly.

"Nico went to their holiday party. As …" Maki hesitated, "a favor. Hanayo's been a fan since high school."

"That was nice of her." Maki's mother smiled.

Maki nodded and started eating her food as quickly as possible. If … or when she and Nico got married, she'd have to be sure to tell Nico not to take her mother's calls. Maki froze. Married. Wife, not roommate. Maki knew there was sometimes a question in Nico's eyes, a doubt …

"Oh." Maki put her fork down, Nico's change of tone making complete sense now.

"What's wrong?" Maki's father joined the conversation.

Maki stood. "Nothing. I have to go …" She wondered if there were jewelry stores open this time of night. It was only 7 and two days before Christmas. Surely there were other idiots in a panic.

"Maki!" Her mother's voice snapped.

Maki looked directly at her mother. "Yes, you will have to meet Nico. Soon. And see her often, I hope. But now I have to go." Or none of that would happen. Maki had never been good at not taking situations to their worst case, disaster scenario, apocalyptic ends.

UP ON A ROOFTOP - AGAIN - MAYBE

Umi had reluctantly agreed to leave the ladder out for Maki, probably prodded by Kotori, who had been kind enough to find out Nico's ring size. And Maki's parents had stopped asking questions once they decided they would just drive down tomorrow, Christmas Eve, for dinner at Maki's, with the Yazawas. So Maki was headed back to Cherry Blossom Heights, plan in mind, ring in coat pocket, along with a small piece of holiday decoration she'd lifted from her parents' foyer.

Umi had left the ladder, with detailed instructions on how to open and climb it taped to the top step. Maki shook her head. She knew how to use a ladder. Anybody knew how to use a ladder. There was supposed to be snow later in the evening, after midnight. Maybe if there were enough, her parents would be snowed in at Lexington. Maki had dragged over lights and two inflatable Santas. She should have about two hours before Nico was supposed to be home. The interview had gone well, Nico had texted.

Maki tried to remember what Umi had done with the Santa. Inflated it and then put it on the roof or put it on the roof and then inflated it. Umi was probably still up, but Maki was certainly not going to ask. If she needed them, there would surely be instructions somewhere. She remembered Eli strangling the Santa and decided to inflate first. Plug pump into Santa, plug in pump, wish regretfully that you'd brought noise-blocking headphones with you: Santa on the roof, the Maki plan.

Santa was nearly fully inflated when Maki got down to detangle the pump and figure out where to put the ties. And then she heard her,

"Trepassing, Nishikino. I could probably get you for breaking and entering when you fall through my roof in ten minutes or so," Nico's voice cut through the air, serious. "Local jail cells aren't bad, though."

Maki whirled, but managed to get caught in something Santa related, which just caused the jolly old vagrant to appear to be climbing up her back. "You're not supposed to be home for two hours."

"You might have a broken leg by then." Nico sighed and tried to untangle the Santa. "I always add extra travel time, and after Umi texted me, we started speeding."

"Oh."

"What are you doing?"

"Cheering you up."

"By endangering your life?"

"No." Maki grabbed the Santa and headed to the ladder, embarrassed.

Nico grabbed Maki's wrist. "My siblings aren't this difficult. And they listen me. Aren't you supposed to be at your parents?"

Nico had Maki's wrist, but the Santa was bobbing back and forth between them, Maki not being able to keep a grip on it.

"Maki."

"I'm putting the Santa on the roof."

Nico stared, then suddenly ripped the Santa out of Maki's arms and started climbing the ladder, with the inflatable three times her size making it nearly impossible. Maki would have laughed, but she was too far gone into stubborn and grabbed the Santa.

Before she could adjust, Maki was lying in the snow, Nico was on top of her and the Santa was off to the side, leering at her incompetence.

"AAARRRGHHH." Maki reverse punched the ground.

Nico sat up, brushing snow off her black fisherman's sweater, "Nice."

Maki sat up, frustrated, shoved her hands in her vest pocket and felt the ring box. Ring box. Now she knew what the look on the Santa's face was: "Idiot." She tightened her hand around the box, pulled it out of her pocket, turned Nico's hand over and placed the box very carefully atop Nico's mittened palm. Crimson eyes went wide, and Maki forced herself not to look away, "I don't want a roommate, you can do anything you want to my kitchen, I'm putting up the Santa next year, you and your siblings have to meet my parents tomorrow and …" Maki swallowed, "I love you, Nico. Marry me, soon."

Nico kept staring. Maki leaned in even closer, praying for some small gift of dexterity, and managed to open the box while still focusing on Nico. She took the ring in her hands and slid off Nico's left mitten.

Nico pulled back. Maki stopped breathing.

"I had a plan," The redhead said sadly. "I even got mistletoe."

Nico's laugh suddenly echoed everywhere. "You also pout more than my siblings, Neighbor Maki."

"Don't call me that." Maki's voice didn't have any fight in it. And the ring was cutting into her palm inside her clenched fist.

Nico's voice was crisp. "Nobody is allowed to do anything to your kitchen."

Hope and breath returned and Maki's heart rate accelerated. Nico stood and pulled Maki off the ground. "Try again."

Maki nodded, lavender eyes wide, took Nico's hand and slid the platinum and ruby ring on it. "Marry me?"

Nico's kiss was better than any words, deep and full and playful. Maki knew she would always remember this feeling, the acceptance, the warmth and the weight of Nico's passion forcing away the cold, breaking the solitude, meeting Maki's desire with a steadiness that held so much promise and affection. It was a forever moment, and Maki pressed as far into it as she could, lips and arms locked on Nico, Nico's arms pulling her even closer. Then suddenly Nico started shivering, and Maki swept her up into a bridal hold.

"Maki!?"

Maki's grin was devilish. "We need to get inside and hang the mistletoe so I can properly warm you up."

"Now you remember."

Maki kissed Nico. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Good."

POSTSCRIPT

There had been a New Year's Day snowfall, and Eli would have to drag out the snowblower again. But she didn't care. What she had just seen while grabbing the mail would lift her mood for the rest of winter.

Nozomi was putting breakfast on the table when Eli came into the house, whistling cheerily.

"You know, Nozomi, I'm starting to like the Santa on the roof. It's so cheerful. We can put one up again next year."

Nozomi smiled. Eli had been spending more time at home and had actually almost been relaxed recently. And it seemed like Eli had had some good news.

"Something in the mail, Elichi?" Nozomi put half a muffin on Mischa's plate.

"Just the usual." Eli pulled Nozomi into a hug. "But there is a moving van at the Yazawas. Not that I wasn't getting used to them, but I have to admit I'll be a little relieved when they've moved out of the neighborhood."

Nozomi bit back a giggle. Eli was in such a good mood, she was reluctant to explain to Eli that now that Maki and Nico were married and Nico's mother was back overseas after her holiday week, all the Yazawas were moving into Maki's house and Kotori was redecorating. Actually, Nozomi couldn't remember if she'd even told Eli about the couple's day-after-Christmas wedding.

Smiling, Eli sat down at the table and opened the front page of the paper, taking a sip of her coffee. It was her Saturday morning ritual, and Nozomi laughed as their daughter pulled down the newspaper with a spoon to blow a kiss at her mother. Maybe the neighbor's news could wait for another morning.

A/N

This is the first time I only had a loose plan when I posted the first chunk so I learned several things, including it always goes slower than you imagine, fictional characters may change their minds and the comments actually do have an impact, but that that last bit makes things interesting. I'm finding Love Live more and more to be a shared palette that so many people paint such varied scenarios with. It's fascinating. And impressive. Thanks for reading this contribution, kudo-ing and especially commenting. Maybe I'll dive back into cyberdystopia next. Because of course Love Live needs more robot ; ) And if you're marching anywhere, say on Saturday, take care of yourself.


End file.
